Après la pluie
by Soleil-Levant-97
Summary: Dans un monde où on ne peut même plus taper sur un anglais ou un prussien pour rigoler, les nations européennes sont prisonnières au même endroit, forcées de faire face à leur passé pour cause de magicien en colère. Réussiront ils à rester unis et enfin soigner leurs blessures ? Des secrets enfouis seront-ils révélés ? FrUK, DenNor, GerIta, et bien d'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici une fiction avec beaucoup de personnages, alors si vous trouvez que c'est trop confus, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. J'ai lu plusieurs fics avec des doubles venant du passé mais c'était toujours France et Angleterre, en même temps sur le fandom français … Bon, donc je me suis demandée ce que ça donnerait avec les autres. N'étant pas non plus une experte de l'Histoire européenne, je vais rester dans les grandes lignes, et puis c'est quand même centré sur le FrUK.**

 **Rating M: plus par précaution car je pense rester soft, mais je me sentirai plus libre pour écrire.**

 **Les personnages d'Hétalia appartiennent à** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

.

C'était un sommet mondial qui avait duré plusieurs jours. Pour cette dernière après-midi, les nations étaient plutôt sages, dormant ou discutant paisiblement avec leurs nouveaux voisins. En effet, Ludwig, le représentant de l'Allemagne avait décidé de changer tout le monde de place afin de réduire les risques de disputes. Le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant et même si les personnes présentes dans la salle n'écoutaient pas plus que d'habitude, au moins n'y avait-il pas d'éclats de voix. C'est pourquoi tout le monde sursauta quand Irlande se mit à crier :

_ Mais je t'interdis de dire ça ! On dirait que tu ne les connais pas !

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de crier mon ami, regardez tout le monde nous regarde.

Autriche était toujours assis et regardait son interlocuteur, qui tremblait de rage debout devant lui, d'un air supérieur. Les autres nations n'étaient toujours pas remises de leur surprise et plus d'un était sûr et certain de voir Irlande en colère pour la première fois.

_ Ce n'est qu'une bande de gamin prêt à se taper dessus à la première occasion. Ah tu as oublié ? Et bien je vais te rafraichir la mémoire ! Vous allez tous vous rappeler, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le reste de la salle. Vous m'entendez les européens ? Interdiction de sortir d'ici ! Un nouveau double chaque jour, ça vous fera les pieds.

Irlande se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard médusé des autres. Soudain il y eut une grande lumière comme un immense flash et un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

_ Roderich qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ Rien du tout, je disais juste que l'Europe était en paix et qu'on pouvait régler nos problèmes en discutant.

_ Vee, il s'est passé quoi ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Ça ressemblait à de la magie.

Il y eut un blanc, puis toutes les nations se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent à la suite de l'irlandais. Il apparut bien vite que les nations européennes ne pouvaient pas prendre l'ascenseur ni descendre les escaliers, une sorte de mur invisible les en empêchait. Penauds ils revinrent un à un dans la salle de réunion.

_ Bon, dit Allemagne, il semblerait que nous soyons prisonniers ici. Ah et puis les autres en ont profité pour partir. Ça fait moins de monde on va peut-être pouvoir réfléchir sans trop de bruit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ? demanda Grèce à Turquie.

_ Je veux être européen je vous dis, laissez-moi entrer dans l'UE. Vous voyez même si votre économie va mal je veux quand même en faire partie.

_ Il n'y a pas que l'UE, réplica Suisse. C'est tout le continent européen qui est coincé ici. Et toi Russie pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ?

_ Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis seuls dans cette situation, dit-il avec un sourire à glacer le sang en direction des Baltiques.

_ Alors pourquoi je dois rester aussi, je ne fais pas partie du continent, se plaignit Arthur, l'Angleterre.

_ Mais si mon lapin, maintenant que nous sommes reliés l'un à l'autre par les liens sacrés du tunnel…

_ Shut up Frog !

_ Oh non, commencez pas tous les deux !

Une voix d'enfant en provenance du couloir les interrompit.

_ Mais lâche moi sale envahisseur ! Pose-moi tout de suite !

America entra alors dans la pièce en portant sur son épaule un jeune enfant qui gesticulait et criait autant qu'il le pouvait.

_ Regardez j'ai trouvé une jeune nation, elle est à moi, je vais l'élever et elle deviendra la 1ère puissance mondiale avec moi, ça va être trop cool !

Il posa l'enfant à terre qui se calma aussitôt et observa les nations devant lui de ses grands yeux bleus d'un air intimidé. Il devait avoir 4 ans et ses cheveux blonds emmêlés lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il portait un pantalon et une tunique en grosse toile déchirés par endroit et retenu par une ceinture en cuir.

_ Bonjour mon petit, dit Espagne en s'approchant, comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'enfant se mit alors à crier, mordit la main tendue et alla se cacher derrière une plante en pot dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Eh, lança Alfred, l'Amérique, laisse le tranquille tu lui fais peur.

_ Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir autant de monde, hasarda Prusse.

_ Bruder que fais-tu là ?

_ A ton avis ? Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'assister à une réunion !

_ C'est bizarre, dit Grèce, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ce gosse.

_ Tu as raison, répondit Arthur, en fait il ressemble un peu à Francis enfant mais en moins soigné.

Alfred se plaça entre la plante et les autres nations.

_ C'est au héros de s'en occuper !

_ Peut-être devrais tu laisser Francis s'approcher, dit Belgique.

A peine avait elle dit ces mots que l'enfant sorti de sa cachette et se précipita sur elle :

_ Mamaï, cria-t-il en tendant les bras.

Etonnée, Bella se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Non tu n'es pas Mamaï, tu n'as pas la même odeur. En fait tu sens comme … comme Bellisa.

_ Qui est Bellisa ?

_ C'est ma sœur. Ce méchant (il tendit le doigt vers Allemagne) l'a pris avec mon frère et il les a emmenés loin. Et après Mamaï m'a caché dans la foret et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se battre contre Rome.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Romano.

_ C'est lui Rome ? il ressemble à ce que m'a dit Mamaï.

_ Ah bah bravo, s'exclama Alfred en se tournant vers Ludwig. Voleur d'enfant !

_ Mais j'ai rien fait.

_ Si, réplica l'enfant. Tu es parti avec Bellisa et Lars. Et puis t'es encore plus moche avec tes cheveux courts.

Le rire de Prusse résonna dans la pièce alors que les autres se tournaient vers Pays Bas qui s'était rapprochait de Bella. Il se pencha vers l'enfant qui se serra un peu plus contre la poitrine de la jeune femme et plissa les yeux.

_ Danaël ?

_ Tu me connais ?

_ Merde alors.

_ Alors c'est qui ? demandèrent en chœur tous les autres.

_ C'est Francis enfant, avant la conquête romaine.

Tout le monde se tourna vers France.

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure Irlande, vous allez vous souvenir ?

_ Il a même précisé un par jour.

_ Et bien ça promet !

_ Bon on fait quoi ?

_ Il faut qu'il lève le sort.

_ Il faudrait d'abord laver le gamin, pas étonnant qu'il empeste s'il vit seul dans les bois depuis quelque temps.

_ Et puis il doit avoir faim.

_ C'est bon, coupa Belgique, je m'occupe du petit. Est-ce qu'on a accès aux chambres à l'étage du dessus ?

_ Oui puisqu'on avait réservé ces deux étages, mais pas le reste de l'immeuble.

_ Il va falloir demander à rester plus longtemps vu qu'on ne peut pas partir. Et prévenir nos boss.

* * *

.

Les deux étages qui leur étaient alloués étaient grands et spacieux avec une immense salle de réunion pouvant accueillir plus de 200 personnes, des salles de travail, des salons, des chambres et deux cuisines.

_ Si on se fait livrer des provisions on peut tenir longtemps, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

_ Et avec le téléphone et internet on peut même continuer à travailler.

_ Acharné du boulot !

_ Quand même quoi, se plaignit Hongrie, pourquoi il s'est énervé comme ça. Et puis ils sont pénibles avec leur magie, je croyais que ça foirait à chaque fois.

_ C'est de Carwyn dont on parle, il est plutôt doué. C'est très difficile de lancer un sort sur un aussi grand nombre de personne.

_ En tout cas il ne répond pas sur son portable. Il faudrait appeler ses frères.

_ Il y a un risque s'ils viennent ici qu'ils ne puissent plus repartir. Regarde Gilbert est coincé avec nous.

_ D'accord mais il faut bien trouver une solution.

_ Eh Arthur ! Appelle tes frères mais dis leur de ne pas venir, juste qu'il trouve Irlande ou qu'ils fassent des recherches sur son sort.

_ Hors de question d'appeler à l'aide, on va se débrouiller tout seul.

Arthur s'éloigna du groupe et parti à la recherche de France. Il le trouva à l'écart dans un des salons, savourant un verre de vin en regardant par la fenêtre. Ne sachant trop que dire Arthur lança :

_ Tu étais un vrai petit sauvage à l'époque.

_ Oui on dirait. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Quand je me promène dans les vieilles forêts des fois je crois revoir des scènes d'autrefois mais mes premiers vrais souvenirs datent de Rome.

Des pleurs les firent se retourner. Bella entra en tenant le petit France par la main qui portait un T-shirt lui arrivant aux chevilles sur lequel il y avait écrit : « I love N-Y ». Bella paraissait épuisée. Alfred suivait derrière.

_ Je vous les laisse, j'en peux plus.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

_ Il a eu peur de la douche, a trouvé l'eau trop chaude, cet idiot d'Amérique lui a dit que Rome allait l'envahir, oui je ne sais pas non plus comment il sait ça, et …

_ Oh, je sais deux trois trucs quand même.

_ Et maintenant il pleure parce qu'il trouve qu'il est habillé en fille.

_ Arrête il est trop beau mon T-shirt, s'exclama l'américain.

_ Ah et puis je n'arrive pas à lui expliquer où il est.

_ Merci Bella on va s'en occuper. Tu as sa ceinture ?

Belgique tendit la ceinture à Francis qui l'attacha autour de la taille du petit et y coinça le T-shirt de manière à ce que le bas lui arrive aux genoux.

_ Voilà, que tu puisses marcher au moins.

_ Je veux des braies, je ne suis pas une fille.

_ Alfred toi tu peux sortir, va donc lui acheter un pantalon.

_ Eh mais moi je veux rester ici. Vous voulez me le piquer c'est ça ?

_ Alfred pour une fois fais ce qu'on te dit, soupira Arthur.

América parti en grognant. Francis et Arthur regardaient l'enfant qui s'était assis par terre et se grattait la tête en observant autour de lui.

_ Tous ces objets sont étranges. A quoi ils servent ?

_ La plupart sont là pour le confort, répondit Francis. Regarde, ça c'est un canapé, on peut se reposer dessus.

Il assit le petit à côté de lui et le laissa s'étonner de la mollesse des coussins.

_ Et pourquoi vous vivez pas dans la foret ? Il n'y a pas d'arbre ici ?

_ Tu aimes les arbres ?

_ Oui bien sûr, ils connaissent plein d'histoires qu'ils me racontent le soir pour m'endormir.

_ Tu sais parler aux arbres, s'écria Arthur.

_ J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Lars se moque tout le temps de moi.

_ Dis donc Francis tu m'avais caché ça.

_ Je ne les entends plus. Danaël est ce que toutes les plantes parlent ?

_ Oui mais les arbres sont ceux qui savent le plus de choses, ils connaissent l'histoire du monde et ce sont eux qui forment les druides. Les buissons préfèrent parler du présent. Ils m'ont appris à chasser et me déplacer sans faire de bruit. Quant aux fleurs des champs elles ne sont pas très intelligentes mais très gentilles, elles n'arrêtent pas de chanter des chansons d'amour. Mamaï les entend aussi. Elle dit qu'ils sont mes amis et qu'ils sont de bons conseils.

Pendant qu'il parlait, son visage s'était éclairé il semblait ravi de voir les deux adultes l'écouter avec attention. Il ne put cependant pas continuer car Espagne passa une tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et leur dit qu'on attendait toutes les nations dans la salle de réunion.

* * *

.

Quand ils entrèrent, tous les autres étaient déjà là. Francis et Arthur allèrent s'asseoir et le français prit Danaël sur ses genoux.

_ Bien, dit Ludwig en se levant, maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer. Je résume la situation, nous sommes coincés ici par … hem magie et un double enfant de Francis est apparu.

_ Ouais et c'est la faute d'Irlande donc Arthur, fais quelque chose !

_ Je vous signale que Carwyn est indépendant. Et sans mes grimoires je ne peux rien faire.

_ Pareil pour nous, dirent Norvège et Roumanie.

_ Le seul truc qu'on peut faire c'est demander aux autres frères d'Angleterre de convaincre Irlande de lever le sort.

_ Je ne veux pas appeler mes frères.

_ Oh ça va Arthur, cette fois ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es planté, dit Francis.

_ Je ne rate jamais mes sorts.

_ T'as qu'à leur dire que c'est Francis qui a pris le coup, ça devrait les faire venir ici tout de suite, proposa Espagne, s'attirant le regard noir d'Arthur.

_ C'est vrai ça, pourquoi Francis ? demanda Lovino, Italie du Sud. Encore envie de te faire remarquer perverso ?

_ J'aurai préféré pouvoir rentrer chez moi ce soir.

_ Ça veut dire quoi perverso ? demanda Danaël.

_ Ça ne veut rien dire.

_ Est-ce qu'il t'a insulté ?insista-t-il.

_ Ça se pourrait bien idiota.

_ Lovi, laisse le il a 4 ans, tenta de l'apaiser Antonio.

Danaël se tourna vers Francis :

_ Dis pourquoi il ressemble à Rome ?

_ Parce que c'est son petit-fils. Non !

Avant qu'il ait pu le retenir, Danaël avait sauté à terre et se précipitait sur Romano avec un cri qui se voulait effrayant. Contre toute attente, cela fonctionna et Lovino battit en retraite derrière Espagne en continuant d'insulter le petit. Antonio se retrouva coincé entre les deux et ne voulant blesser ni l'un ni l'autre, il se prit tous les coups. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée d'Héraclès que les cris avaient réveillé et qui fourra une tomate dans la bouche de l'italien et une cuillère de miel dans celle du futur français. Cela les calma aussitôt.

_ C'est bon, fit Danaël en se léchant les lèvres. Je peux en avoir encore ?

_ Il manque un mot, dit Héraclès d'un air amusé.

_ S'il te plait ?

_ Voilà, expliqua le grec en montrant le pot de miel. C'est grâce à ça que Rome a réussi à le civiliser.

_ En effet ça a l'air … efficace, concéda Autriche.

Les conversations reprirent de toutes parts. Dans le brouhaha qui suivit, America revint et se précipita sur Danaël en criant « Regarde ce jean comme il est beau ! » au moment même où Allemagne se levait et lançait un tonitruant « Silence tout le monde » ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer encore plus le petit qui partit se réfugier entre Bella et Lars.

_ Vee, ne crie pas comme ça Ludwig tu fais peur à mini Francis, lança Féliciano, Italie du Nord.

_ Aaah ! Pourquoi y a deux Rome ? Heu, pourquoi il sourit comme ça lui ?

_ C'est mon fratello alors t'y touches pas compris ?

_ Ça suffit Lovi !

_ Bon il est tard, décréta Ludwig. Féli, Lovino, et si vous alliez préparer à manger ?

_ PASTA !

_ Oui des pâtes ce sera très bien. Francis, Arthur, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais appelez les autres frères d'Irlande. Il faut trouver une solution pour nous sortir d'ici.

Pendant que les italiens se dirigeaient vers la cuisine la plus proche, et que France, Angleterre et Allemagne s'éloignaient dans un coin tranquille pour téléphoner, les autres nations reprirent leurs conversations, comme si le fait d'être coincé dans un immeuble ne les dérangeait absolument pas : Grèce et Turquie se disputaient à propos de tout et de rien, Lituanie étalait avec application du vernis rose sur les ongles de Poland, Danemark tentait désespérément de séduire un Norvège blasé, Prusse faisait son possible pour énerver Autriche, Hongrie menaçait de sa poêle les Balkans, Suisse répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que quiconque s'approcherait de sa sœur se ferait tirer dessus et Russie s'était assis entre Lettonie et Estonie qu'il s'amusait à terrifier en kolkotant. Belgique essayait tant bien que mal de démêler les cheveux du petit Danaël qui observait les autres nations d'un air suspicieux. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de nations rassemblées au même endroit et il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il puisse y en avoir autant. Il se tourna vers le grand blond à côté de lui que les autres appelaient par le même nom que son frère, Lars. Celui-ci tenait une longue pipe à la main et la portait négligemment à ses lèvres. Danaël le regarda un moment puis demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu brûles des herbes ?

_ Pour fumer. Tu veux essayer ?

_ Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama Bella en attrapant l'enfant qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

_ T'affole pas comme ça, j'lui proposais juste.

Comme la cuisine était trop petite pour accueillir tout le monde, on décida de manger dans la salle de réunion. Cette pièce d'ordinaire si austère et lieu de discorde voire de bagarre pour nations à bout de nerfs se transforma bien vite en cantine chaleureuse et accueillante pour peu qu'on n'ait pas peur de se prendre une assiette de pâtes en pleine figure. Bella proposa des pâtes à la carbonara à Danaël qui se pencha pour renifler le plat.

_ C'est quoi ces choses toutes molles et sans forme ?

_ C'est des pâtes Danaël, mange c'est très bon.

_ J'aime pas.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir tu n'as pas gouté.

_ J'aime pas. Je veux de la viande.

_ Il a dit quoi ce stupido, il n'aime pas mes pâtes ? demanda Lovino d'un air rageur.

_ Non, c'est pas bon ! cria Danaël, qui devant l'air outré de Belgique, se mit debout sur la table et couru rejoindre Alfred qui mangeait des hamburgers un peu plus loin.

_ Hey Dana ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

_ Tu manges quoi ? Y a de la viande ?

_ Sûr. C'est des hamburgers, y a rien de mieux. Tu veux gouter ?

_ Mmmh c'est bon mais j'aime pas ce truc, dit-il en désignant le pain. Et cette chose rouge c'est quoi ?

_ Oh ça ? Une tomate.

Un silence soudain se fit dans la salle et tout le monde observa Danaël gouter la tomate, attendant le verdict et sentant des auras menaçantes en provenance de certaines personnes bien précises.

_ Berk c'est pas bon, s'exclamant le petit sans se douter qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énervé Lovi, s'empressa de dire Féliciano en attrapant le poing serré de son frère. Après tout ce n'est qu'un enfant pas vrai Antonio. Euh … Antonio ?

_ Francis ou pas Francis, on n'insulte pas les tomates, gronda l'espagnol en se dirigeant le regard plein d'une colère mal contenue en direction du petit gaulois.

_ Allons, allons, Antonio calme toi, tenta de l'apaiser Francis en l'attrapant par les épaules. Tu vois bien que son gout n'est pas encore formé. Enfin voyons, il mange un hamburger Tonio. Un hamburger ! Et il aime ça !

_ Ouais t'as raison, il n'a vraiment aucun gout.

Des rires explosèrent alors dans toute la salle, certains se moquant des amoureux de la tomate, d'autre, plus nombreux, du gout culinaire inexistant chez ce pauvre petit Danaël qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore une fois le centre de l'attention générale.

_ Je sens que je vais entendre parler de cette histoire pendant longtemps, gémit Francis.

_ Ah Ah, franchement ne t'avise plus jamais de dire que ma cuisine est mauvaise, je ne te croirais pas, ricana Arthur.

* * *

.

Après le repas qui se termina finalement sans meurtre et dans un calme relatif, fait exceptionnel comme le fit remarquer Prusse, tout le monde s'éparpilla dans les différents salons. Ecosse et Pays de Galles qu'on avait enfin réussi à joindre avaient promis d'essayer de raisonner Irlande (m'enfin faut pas trop compter là-dessus, dixit Alistair) et donc les nations européennes n'avaient plus qu'à attendre le lendemain pour avoir des nouvelles.

Canada était assis sur un canapé et encore une fois personne ne semblait le voir. Il s'était inquiété pour ses amis quand ils avaient découvert qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir, il avait cherché une solution avec eux et curieusement ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait proposé d'aller faire les courses qu'on lui avait répondu. Mais ils avaient aussitôt oublié et personne ne s'était demandé comment le frigo avait pu se remplir tout seul. Il poussa un profond soupir. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, pourquoi les gens ne faisaient-ils pas plus attention à lui. C'était pratique des fois bien sûr, mais le plus souvent il se sentait exclus. Il en était là de ses pensées moroses quand il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche et baissant les yeux, il vit la frimousse de Danaël qui arborait un sourire timide.

_ Tu vas bien ? tu as l'air triste.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Tu arrives à me voir ?

_ Ben oui ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Matthieu, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Ça fait bizarre de voir France enfant.

_ Tu étais un enfant aussi à mon époque ?

_ Non, je n'existais pas encore.

_ Ah. Dis, … comment on fait les enfants ?

Matthieu manqua s'étouffer. France, poser ce genre de question ? Bon d'accord, c'était pas encore la France. Pris au dépourvu par l'innocente question, il chercha Francis du regard qui serait certainement ravi d'expliquer ça à son double.

Sans se douter qu'elle sauvait le canadien de l'embarras, Belgique s'approcha de Danaël et lui prenant la main, lui dit :

_ Il est tard il faut aller se coucher. Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre d'accord ?

_ D'accord. Au revoir Matthieu.

Canada regarda le gaulois s'éloigner en souriant. Il l'aimait bien ce petit. Et puis il aimait bien le miel donc il devait aimer le sirop d'érable aussi, non ? Il faudrait qu'il lui fasse gouter.

Les autres ne voulaient pas le voir ? Tant pis. Il passerait quand même la soirée avec eux, riant de leurs blagues, il les regarderait jouer, il espionnerait le bad friend trio et ne préviendrait pas leur prochaine victime, parce que de toute façon personne ne l'écoutait.

* * *

 **Voilà fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Bon maintenant que j'ai bien la pression, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Pancak voici un chapitre bien "épais" pour toi. Cela étant je pense que les autres chapitres seront plus courts.**

 **2** **ème** **journée :**

Allemagne se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, avec un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant tout semblait calme, son petit italien était lové contre lui et pas encore éveillé, il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'étage, tout allait bien. Les rayons du soleil entraient par la fenêtre, leur éclat à peine atténué par les voilages dont ils semblaient se moquer et éclairaient la pièce parfaitement rangée. Ludwig sourit devant la netteté de sa chambre à coucher, chaque objet était à sa place et cela lui procurait un sentiment d'apaisement et de fierté. Il ne comprenait pas ses amis qui laissaient tout trainer. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer tenir leur économie s'ils étaient incapables de mettre leurs affaires en ordre. Un monticule de vêtement abandonné dans un coin attira soudain le regard de l'allemand qui jura entre ses dents en reconnaissant ceux de son amant. Pris d'un besoin impérieux de ranger, Ludwig sorti le plus silencieusement possible du lit et s'approcha à pas de loup de l'objet du crime envers la rigueur allemande.

Au moment où il posait sa main sur le tas informe de vêtement de luxe, un hurlement se fit entendre, aussitôt suivi du cri d'effroi de Féliciano qui se téléporta littéralement dans ses bras en pleurant :

_ Ludwig au secours on nous attaque !

_ Calme toi Féli, ça venait du couloir.

Le représentant de l'Allemagne ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et se pencha pour regarder dans le couloir. Plusieurs autres portes s'ouvrirent et les nations se lancèrent des regards ensommeillés.

_ Quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé ?

Un bruit assourdissant répondit à la question et tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste en fourrure défoncer une porte d'un coup de son énorme hache. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette pièce-là, il se dirigea vers la porte suivante et se figea lorsqu'il vit les nations qui le regardaient. Il les observa un instant avant de sourire de toutes ses dents et de courir vers eux en criant :

_ Tremblez misérables mortels devant le plus grand des vikings. Ce soir il y aura un banquet pour fêter ma victoire !

La plupart des nations battirent en retraite face à ce petit monstre et sa terrible arme.

_ Moi j'aime bien les banquets, eut le temps de dire le petit Danaël avant que Bella ne le tire à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Le viking s'arrêta et chercha l'origine de la voix, prêt à lui fondre dessus pour lui montrer ce que signifiait participer à un banquet de viking mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il reçut un coup de poing sur le crane. Sous la douleur et la surprise il lâcha sa hache et se retourna pour faire face à un homme imposant, à la mine sévère et au regard glacé derrière des lunettes carrées. Ils restèrent un moment à se juger du regard puis le viking s'exclama :

_ Ah ah t'es trop drôle, on dirait Suède en plus grand !

_ J'suis Suède

Finlande apparut à ses côtés.

_ C'est Matthias ?

_ Mmmh.

Les autres nations finalement trop curieuses étaient réapparues.

_ Non mais sérieux quoi, genre après France maintenant c'est Danemark qui remonte le temps.

_ Ils ne remontent pas vraiment le temps, répondit Lituanie, c'est plutôt des doubles de d'autres époques qui apparaissent.

_ J'espère vraiment qu'Alistair et Cymru ont réussi à convaincre Irlande.

_ Moi aussi. Bon si on allait prendre le petit déjeuner, je pense que tout le monde est réveillé là.

_ Eh je comprends pas, où je suis là ? se mit à crier le petit viking.

_ T'es au 21ème siècle alors maintenant ferme là.

_ Norge ? Trop bien toi aussi t'es là, t'as vachement grandi dis donc.

Le grand Danemark s'approcha.

_ Alors je ressemblais à ça.

_ Ouais tu étais déjà chiant, réplica Norvège.

_ Ah je suis content de vous voir, décréta le petit, avec Norge et Suède on est les plus forts du monde !

_ C'est ça. Allez, viens manger.

L'enfant sauta de joie et attrapa la main de Norvège qui ne s'y attendait pas et l'entraina en direction des autres en criant :

_ Allons piller la Bretagne !

Arthur qui était juste devant avec Francis se retourna d'un coup.

_ Il a dit quoi le gamin là ?

Le susnommé gamin s'arrêta et contempla d'un air ébahit la figure de l'anglais.

_ Ces … ces sourcils. Il a les mêmes sourcils que ces idiots de nations bretonnes. Eh, tu veux faire partie de l'union des royaumes du Nord ?

_ Etonnant, remarqua Norvège, près de 1200 ans plus tard il te repose la même question.

_ Ouais et j'avais dit non !

_ Mais tu en avais fait partie quand même.

_ Pff, mes crétins de frères m'avaient abandonné et j'étais trop petit pour me défendre seul. Arg lâche moi sale gosse !

_ Quoi je te propose de rejoindre notre équipe et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies. Norge lâche ton troll. Euh … t'as toujours ton troll ?

_ Oui mais il est resté chez moi. Allez, laisse Arthur tranquille.

Arthur les regarda s'éloigner d'un air furieux.

_ Ça rappelle de bons souvenirs, lança Danemark.

_ Te fous pas de moi ! s'écria Arthur.

_ Eh, ne vous disputez pas. C'était il y a plus d'un millénaire, essaya de les apaiser Francis.

Ils continuèrent de marcher vers la cuisine mais furent arrêtés par un attroupement.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

_ Francis tu devrais venir voir.

_ De toute façon on est beaucoup trop nombreux pour tous entrer dans cette pièce, il y a une autre cuisine à l'étage du dessous, ceux qui ne peuvent pas entrer n'ont qu'à y aller, cria Allemagne.

Arthur fit un signe de tête à Francis et suivi les nordiques vers les escaliers en compagnie des Balkans, de Turquie et de Russie. Quand ils se furent éloignés, Francis put enfin s'approcher pour voir pourquoi on le séparait de sa chère moitié. Au milieu de la cuisine, vêtu d'une tunique bleue claire sur un pantalon blanc se tenait un jeune enfant aux cheveux d'or qui retombaient en cascadant sur ses épaules et qui regardait tout ce monde de ses grands yeux bleus.

_ Et voilà qu'on a un 3ème Francis, comme si un seul ne nous suffisait pas, s'exclama Hongrie.

_ C'est bizarre l'autre petit n'a pas disparu ?

_ Non il est là, dit Bella en montrant Danël qui mangeait un morceau de brioche dans ses bras.

_ Excusez-moi mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire où je me trouve s'il vous plait ?

Francis s'approcha et s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

_ Bonjour je m'appelle Francis comme toi et je suis ton double du futur. Et les gens que tu vois là sont tous ce que deviendront les nations que tu connais dans l'avenir. Regarde, il y a Hongrie, Suisse, Autriche, les Italies, Espagne…

_ Espagne ?

_ Oui c'est moi. Tu me reconnais ?

Avec un hurlement de joie le petit Francis se précipita dans les bras d'un Espagne enchanté.

_ Antonio ! Antonio c'est vraiment toi ? Ouah ! t'es toujours aussi beau. Ah mon frère adoré ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je suis trop content de te voir !

_ Du calme Romano, lança Suisse à l'italien qui avait pris une charmante couleur rouge et dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours comme ça.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime mon Franny, dit Antonio qui ajouta en voyant le Francis adulte qui les regardait d'un air amusé : Tu étais vraiment mignon à l'époque.

_ Ça veut dire que ce n'est plus le cas ?

Le petit tourna la tête pour évaluer France du regard et fit une moue dubitative.

_ Eh ça veut dire quoi ça ? Arrêter de rire vous autres.

Les nations déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, riant de voir Danaël et le petit Francis s'empiffrer de confitures. Féliciano s'était mis dans l'idée de raconter aux enfants ce qui s'était passé entre leurs époques et la leur mais étant lui-même resté enfant très longtemps il eut un peu de mal. Il se contenta alors de leur parler des artistes italiens de la renaissance ce qui intéressa le jeune Francis autant que cela soula Danaël. Les autres nations se demandèrent alors s'ils pouvaient raconter l'Histoire à des personnes venus du passé ce à quoi Roumanie répondit que si Francis ne se rappelait pas être venu au 21ème siècle étant enfant il ne devait pas y avoir de risque que cela les perturbe. Par prudence on décida de ne leur dire que s'ils posaient la question.

_ Au fait, demanda le petit France, si toutes les nations sont là mais en plus vieux, est ce que mon petit Tuthur a grandi aussi ?

_ Oui, il doit être dans l'autre cuisine. Tu veux y aller ?

Francis prit son double par la main et l'entraina vers les escaliers, inutile de lui faire peur avec l'ascenseur. Cette cuisine était plus petite que l'autre mais pouvait quand même accueillir une quinzaine de personnes. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait que Angleterre, Danemark adulte, Russie, Islande et Finlande assis autour de la table. A peine entré, le petit Francis couru vers l'anglais en criant :

_ Arthur ! Arthur c'est moi Francis. C'est une chance que tu ais toujours tes gros sourcils comme ça je peux te reconnaitre. Arthur ça va ?

L'enfant était grimpé sur les genoux d'Arthur sans plus de cérémonie et celui-ci n'était pas encore remis de sa surprise.

_ Où est ton double ? demanda Francis à Danemark en s'asseyant à côté.

_ Parti explorer l'étage avec Norge et Berwald.

_ Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Norvège.

_ Il l'a dit tout à l'heure, on était les meilleurs amis du monde tous les trois.

Russie mit une main sur l'épaule de Tino.

_ Nous aussi on s'entendait bien quand on était enfant.

_ Voyons Ivan, on s'entend toujours très bien. Au fait, je crois qu'on a perdu le Royaume-Uni.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'anglais qui était focalisé sur le petit Francis et ne semblait rien voir d'autre.

_ Eh bien Arthur, tu t'es perdu dans tes souvenirs ?

Arthur tourna la tête et regarda Francis avec des yeux larmoyants.

_ Pourquoi t'as grandi ?

_ Ah toi aussi tu me préférais enfant ? Vous êtes pénibles, moi je suis très content d'être adulte.

_ Moi aussi je suis content que tu sois adulte.

_ Merci Ivan, tu as de la chance qu'Arthur ne nous écoute plus.

* * *

.

Pendant ce temps, Danaël avait fini de manger et avait décidé d'explorer le lieu étrange où il se trouvait. Il avait vu celui qui ressemblait à Germanie et l'un des petits fils de Rome partir discrètement et il avait l'intention de leur tendre un piège. Mais pour cela il fallait d'abord les retrouver. Les couloirs s'enchainaient, les portes se succédaient dans un labyrinthe de murs uniformes. Au bout de peu de temps l'enfant fut complétement perdu. Drôle d'endroit pensa-t-il, personne et aucune plante à qui demander son chemin, pas de ciel ni d'horizon pour s'orienter et même pas de terre sous ses pieds. Vraiment, l'écho de ses pas lui aurait fait peur s'il n'avait pas été un fier gaulois. En plus ça devait grouiller de germains par ici. Ah, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il allait leur fondre dessus. Oui c'est ça ! Et poussant un cri de guerre, il partit en courant pour se cogner quelques mètres plus loin à une paire de jambes.

_ Oh, c'est toi Dana, qu'est-ce que tu as à courir comme ça dans les couloirs de bon matin ?

L'enfant leva les yeux et vit le joyeux visage d'Alfred penché vers lui.

_ Je chasse les germains, répondit-il. Et toi, tu fais quoi là ? Tu n'es pas venu manger ?

_ Manger ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont pris le p'tit déj sans nous ? Comment ont-ils pu oublier le héros !

Danaël regarda l'américain partir comme une flèche puis se tourna vers la chambre dont la porte été restée ouverte. L'intérieur était sombre aussi le petit y pénétra-t-il tous ses sens à l'affut. Il devait se trouver une arme, on ne sait pas sur quelle sorte de monstre on peut tomber. Ses yeux s'habituèrent progressivement à l'obscurité et il put distinguer un grand lit en face de lui ainsi que de drôles de sacs sous une table sur sa droite. Il se dirigea dans cette direction avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. De grands morceaux de tissus étaient étalés tout autour et l'enfant farfouilla un moment dedans avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. S'en saisissant avec un cri de joie, il voulut repartir mais il fut paralysé par une voix d'outre-tombe :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici gamin ?

Une terrifiante créature se tenait sur le lit, de longs cheveux encadrant ce qui devait être un visage mais dont Danaël ne voyait que les yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat sauvage. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ce qu'il avait à la main, ils s'agrandirent et poussant un cri de rage, le monstre bondit pour attraper le gaulois qui ne demandant pas son reste fila à toute allure dans le couloir.

.

* * *

.

Alfred arriva finalement à la cuisine où la plupart des nations avaient fini de manger.

_ Bah alors vous auriez pu venir me chercher, un héros doit manger pour être en forme !

_ Voyons Alfred il faudrait être fou pour oser sortir du lit ta bien aimée.

_ C'est pas une raison pour nous laisser à l'écart. Matti passe-moi tes pancakes s'il te plait.

_ AU SECOURS JE SUIS POURSUIVI PAR UN MONSTRE !

_ REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE VOLEUR !

_ Eh ! Que se passe-t-il Natalia ?

_ Ce petit scarabée m'a piqué un de mes couteaux !

_ Je suis pas un scarabée, c'est toi qui ressemble à un cafard géant !

_ Ola on se calme toi t'insultes pas ma copine !

_ Repose le par terre Alfred, Natalia calme toi, Danaël rend lui son couteau, elle y tient beaucoup, ordonna Hongrie. Et dépêchez-vous ou vous allez vous prendre un coup de poêle !

_ Mais j'ai besoin d'une arme pour me défendre contre les germains.

_ Personne ne va venir t'attaquer à part une biélorusse enragée et une hongroise en colère.

_ Mais laissez ce petit tranquille, s'écria Ukraine en prenant Danaël dans ses bras et en le serrant contre sa généreuse poitrine. Pauvre enfant, il doit être tout perdu à notre époque.

_ Je peux plus respirer ! parvient à dire l'enfant en repoussant sa sauveuse.

_ Eh ! ôte tes mains des seins de ma sœur !

_ J'y crois pas il était déjà pervers à cet âge.

_ Russie va te tuer.

_ Non, je vais le faire ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Natalia et Elisabetha.

_ Au secours !

Danaël reparti en courant aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça toi ? C'est pas du tout awesome.

_ Je suis poursuivi par des monstres.

_ Pauvre bout d'chou, le génial moi va t'aider, je suis Gilbert le grand frère de Ludwig.

_ Ludw… C'est celui qui ressemble à Germanie ? T'es un germain toi aussi ? Euh, c'est pas grave je te propose une trêve et une alliance contre ceux-là.

_ Ça me va, tope là. Attend, c'est elles les monstres ?

Sans attendre davantage, Gilbert attrapa l'enfant sous le bras et se mit à courir le plus loin possible des deux femmes.

.

* * *

.

_ Dites ils en font du bruit au-dessus, on dirait que plusieurs personnes courent, remarqua Lili, la représentante du Liechtenstein.

Elle et son frère Suisse étaient descendus dans le but de trouver une salle de réunion vide avec l'espoir de travailler, enfin surtout Suisse qui tenait à voir les cours de la bourse, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils tomberaient nez à nez avec 3 nordiques dont un en mode viking. Celui-ci s'appuyait contre sa hache qu'il n'avait pas voulu lâcher et observait les adultes se dire les banalités d'usage. Pour ne pas qu'il se sente oublié, Lili voulu lui dire quelque chose et tout ce qu'elle trouva fut :

_ Elle doit être beaucoup trop lourde pour toi cette hache mon petit.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, la trouvant tout à coup beaucoup moins sympathique que ce dont elle avait l'air et furieux qu'elle le prenne pour un faible voulu lui balancer sa hache dans la figure, hache qu'elle évita fort heureusement en se baissant aussitôt.

_ Toi, t'es mort.

Le ton employé ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que la phrase indiquait une réalité qui ne tarderait pas à se réaliser s'il ne s'éloignait pas tout de suite de ce grand frère vraiment trop protecteur qui le menaçait avec de drôles d'armes, mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste de fuite un homme aux cheveux blancs déboula de l'escalier un jeune garçon blond dans les bras et se précipita sur eux.

_ Suède ! Sauve nous de ces furies s' te plait, tu sais t'y prendre avec elle, t'es bien le seul d'ailleurs même si tu n'es pas aussi awesome que moi. J'm'occupe de celui-ci en échange.

Et sans attendre la réponse Gilbert attrapa le bras du petit Danemark et l'entraina à sa suite. Après avoir parcouru de nombreux couloirs ils entrèrent enfin dans un salon et le prussien les poussa dans un placard pour les y cacher.

_ Restez là un petit moment je reviens vous chercher avec du renfort.

Gilbert repartit tout joyeux, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas aussi bien amusé, faut dire qu'on ne court pas tous les jours dans les couloirs en se faisant poursuivre par Biélorussie et Hongrie et il ne s'était même pas pris de coup de poêle, vraiment awesome. Bon maintenant il fallait trouver Matthias et Francis. Il les rencontra un peu plus loin alors qu'ils venaient dans sa direction en discutant avec Russie.

_ Les gars y a vos doubles qui ont besoin de vous, ils ont réussi à se mettre à dos ceux qu'il ne fallait pas, kesese. Où est ton autre double Francis ?

_ Il est resté avec Arthur.

_ Dis Gilbert, commença Matthias, vu que tu n'es plus un pays t'as pas à travailler aujourd'hui tu pourrais garder les gosses ?

Prusse baissa la tête au rappel de son état de non-nation tandis que Francis foudroyait le danois du regard.

_ Je pense qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seuls, regardez, lança Russie.

Les trois autres regardèrent dans la direction indiquée et virent un petit gaulois et un petit viking qui s'avançaient tout fiers vers eux.

_ Mais je vous avais dit de pas bouger !

_ Je n'aime pas être enfermé alors je nous ai sorti de là en fracassant tout sur mon chemin.

_ Moi aussi je veux une hache, Francis je peux en avoir une ?

_ Misère ils ont détruit l'armoire, Matthias c'est toi qui payeras. Et on peut savoir où vous allez ?

_ On va à la chasse aux germains, répondirent les deux enfants en souriant.

_ Bah ça les occupera, et puis Ludwig ne leur fera rien.

Gilbert les regarda partir chacun de leur côté en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée.

.

* * *

.

Arthur était assis devant son ordinateur, son téléphone à la main essayant d'expliquer à l'un des membres de son gouvernement qu'il verrait les réunions en visioconférence et qu'il faudrait le joindre par mail. Las de répéter les mêmes phrases il laissa parler son interlocuteur tout seul et se perdit dans ses pensées, les yeux posés sur l'enfant assis bien sagement sur le canapé en face de lui.

Quel choc ça avait été de revoir Francis jeune. Il ne l'avait certes pas oublié mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps. Francis était entré dans sa vie au moment où il se sentait abandonné de tous, notamment par ses frères qui l'avaient laissé se débrouiller seul face aux invasions vikings. Bon, Francis l'avait envahi aussi, mais c'était la faute des normands, Francis ne lui avait jamais fait de mal à ce moment-là. C'était lui qu'il était allé voir, pas ses frères ou ces stupides vikings mais lui, il l'avait même cherché alors qu'il s'était caché pour ne pas le rencontrer. Et c'était avec lui qu'il était resté.

La voix au téléphone le ramena soudain à la réalité en lui demandant combien de temps son absence allait durer. Comme Arthur n'en savait rien il lui répondit qu'il était une nation et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, puis il raccrocha.

_ Donc tu peux parler à quelqu'un qui se trouve très loin de toi grâce à cette boite ?

_ C'est ça, c'est très pratique. Bon il faut que je travaille.

En effet Allemagne avait envoyé un message à tout le monde pour leur dire qu'ils n'allaient pas perdre leur temps et vu qu'ils étaient tous ensembles pour une durée indéterminée il avançait la date de la réunion pour l'UE et invitait les autres nations prisonnières avec eux à se joindre à la discussion qui porterait sur les relations de l'Union avec ses voisins. Belle pagaille en perspective.

La matinée passa assez vite, Arthur travaillait pendant que Francis dessinait sur une table à côté dans un silence serein. Arthur se prit à penser que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus rester aussi calme en étant dans la même pièce que le français. Même depuis qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair entre eux et qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il y avait toujours une certaine tension dans l'air. Son rival possédait cette faculté de réagir souvent de manière inattendue ou grotesque ou exaspérante, voire les trois à la fois. Et Francis avait beau lui répéter que c'était ça qu'Arthur aimait en lui, il savait qu'il apprécierait davantage de moment comme celui qu'il vivait en ce moment.

Arthur sourit en voyant la mine concentrée du petit qui traçait des lignes dans tous les sens sur une feuille. Il était vraiment adorable avec ses yeux plissés et ses lèvres pincées.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?

_ Je fais un plan.

_ Un plan ?

_ Oui, cet endroit est vraiment grand et puis il faut que je m'entraîne, l'un de mes intendants m'a dit que ça pouvait être très utile de savoir dessiner des plans. Tu vois moi aussi je travaille.

_ Je vois ça. Ça va être l'heure de manger, tu viens on va rejoindre ton double.

.

* * *

.

Toutes les nations se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle de réunion réaffectée en réfectoire où la restauration de l'hôtel leur avait fait monter des plateaux repas. Le déjeuner se déroula tranquillement à part une dispute entre les deux enfants du 11ème siècle qui surprit tout le monde :

_ Non je ne te donnerai pas mon dessert. Je t'ai déjà donné la Normandie et autorisé à piller la Bourgogne alors maintenant ça suffit !

_ Ouais ça t'a bien arrangé que je remette ta région à sa place, c'est une manie chez toi de faire faire ton boulot aux autres ? Tu avais trop peur de l'affronter toi-même ? Tu n'as même pas voulu te battre contre moi !

_ Pas du tout, je n'ai peur de personne, ni de toi ni de Bourgogne !

_ Ben montre-moi ça !

Là-dessus le viking se jeta sur l'autre blond qui esquiva le coup de hache et lui fit un croche pieds. Alors que Matthias était encore à terre, le petit France lui arracha son arme des mains et s'assit sur son dos.

_ Tricheur, c'est pas du jeu je peux plus bouger !

_ Tu promets de me laisser tranquille maintenant ?

_ Oui, aller va-t'en !

Francis se releva et tenant toujours la hache d'une main, il tendit l'autre vers le viking pour l'aider. Matthias hésita un instant puis retrouva son sourire et déclara :

_ Finalement t'es pas aussi faible que t'en a l'air. Bon à partir de maintenant tu es ma petite sœur et je ne t'attaquerai plus.

_ Je ne suis pas une fille !

.

* * *

.

Après le déjeuner, certaines nations retournèrent travailler, alors que d'autres se dirent qu'après tout ils pouvaient bien profiter de ces vacances forcées. Francis se retrouva seul dans le salon où il prenait son café, Danaël faisant la sieste sur ses genoux. Son anglais semblait apprécier la compagnie de son double du moyen âge, et ils étaient repartis tous les deux.

_ Ben alors p'tite sœur t'es tout seul ?

_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi », répondit-il au représentant du Danemark. Il ajouta en montrant l'enfant endormi : « je ne peux pas bouger. »

_ Bah, c'était plutôt mignon tout à l'heure. Ce gosse me rappelle tellement de chose. Si tu voyais Norge comme il est gentil avec lui, j'avais oublié. Et Berwald, il arrive à faire parler Berwald tu te rends compte.

_ Ça a changé quelque chose dans la façon dont Niels te regarde ?

_ Non c'est toujours aussi désespérant.

_ Ne perds pas courage. Je te l'ai dit, en tant que pays de l'amour je ferai tout pour vous mettre ensemble.

_ Oh mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me repousse comme ça. J'me rappelle un jour on avait décidé de partir à la recherche d'Yggdrasil, tu sais l'arbre monde, et donc on s'était enfoncé dans les terres Norge, Berwald et moi et alors qu'on escaladait une paroi il y a eu un glissement de terrain et Norge est tombé. Heureusement qu'il était une nation, il s'est pas fait trop mal mais on a dû se relayer avec Berwald pour le porter jusqu'à notre campement. Il faisait nuit quand on est arrivé, et puis froid bien sûr mais je ne sentais que son corps contre mon dos et son souffle sur ma nuque. Quand je l'ai déposé il m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux et il m'a fait : « déjà », comme s'il aurait voulu que je le porte plus longtemps. C'est ridicule, on était gosse et juste ami mais ce regard là je m'en souviendrai toujours.

_ C'est une belle histoire, murmura Francis.

Ils restèrent silencieux, perdus dans leurs souvenirs respectifs. Ce genre de regard, à la fois endormi et confiant, Francis en avait reçu de la part de son petit Arthur. A la fin d'une journée dans la forêt, quand ils s'allongeaient l'un contre l'autre sous la cape du plus grand, ou bien en pleine après-midi quand fatigué de leurs jeux son protégé se laissait emporter par le sommeil dans ses bras. Il était loin le temps des bonheurs simples. Quoique. S'endormir auprès de son lapin lui apportait toujours le même réconfort.

Deux coups frappés à la porte les tirèrent de leur rêverie. Canada apparu, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je me suis dit qu'il allait falloir occuper les enfants peut être plusieurs jours alors je suis allé acheter des livres de contes et des coloriages.

_ Oh, excellente idée Matthieu. Heureusement que tu es là.

_ J'ai croisé Alistair en montant, je crois qu'il est dans le salon qui se trouve juste en face de la cuisine.

_ Bien, je vais aller le voir. Désolé de te déranger trésor, dit-il à Danaël en se levant, tu peux continuer à dormir si tu veux.

_ Hein, euh, tu vas où ? Je veux rester avec toi.

.

* * *

.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils furent accueillis par les habituels éclats de voix résultants d'une réunion entre frères Kirkland.

_ C'est malin, maintenant tu ne vas plus pouvoir repasser la barrière et on va devoir te supporter je ne sais combien de temps !

_ Tu vas devoir me supporter, figures toi que contrairement à toi j' m'entends bien avec à peu près tout le monde. Oui mon Francis j'suis content d' te r'voir.

_ C'est parce que tu n'es pas une nation triple andouille, les relations diplomatiques ne te concernent pas. Francis lâche le maintenant, on a compris que ça te faisait plaisir de voir cet enfoiré et crois-moi t'es bien le seul !

_ Bonjour Alistair, lança le Francis adulte s'attirant un regard assassin de son amant. Tu as décidé de venir finalement.

_ J' pouvais pas vous laisser seuls avec un sort de Carwyn, lui il les réussit et ils sont pas facile à défaire.

_ Et en quoi ta présence va-t-elle changer quoi que ce soit ? demanda Arthur.

_ Stupide petit frère, j'suis pas venu les mains vides. J'ai ramené tous les grimoires parlant de barrière et d'apparition du passé qu' j'ai pu trouver chez nous 4, ça n'a pas été facile de convaincre Carwyn, faudra remercier Cymru. Par contre j'aime pas trop les trolls alors j'ai même pas essayé d'aller chez Norvège et j'préfère pas m' rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'me suis approché de la maison de Roumanie.

_ T'es en train de dire que tu es entré chez moi et que tu as fouillé dans _ma_ cave ? s'insurgea l'anglais.

_ Le problème c'est que j'ai pas trop envi que ces deux-là mettent le nez dans nos livres.

_ Ouais t'as raison, les sortilèges c'est une histoire de famille. Mais quand même comment as-tu osé entrer chez moi !

_ Au fait Alistair, demanda Matthias, pourquoi t'as pas demandé à quelqu'un qui peut franchir la barrière comme Alfred de nous amener ces bouquins ?

_ Non mais ça va pas ? Je confie pas mes grimoires à Alfred !

_ Si on est que deux à pouvoir chercher il faudrait s'y mettre tout de suite, intervient Arthur.

_ Ouais j'en ai assez que mon double accapare Norge. Dépêchez-vous de trouver comment le renvoyer chez lui.

Les regards d'Arthur et d'Alistair dévièrent en même temps vers le petit Francis.

_ Ok on va s'y mettre, mais faut d'abord que j'dise bonjour à tout le monde, répondit l'écossais en sortant de la pièce.

_ Moi j'ai un rapport à finir, promis je m'y mets juste après.

.

* * *

.

Le soir venu, les deux magiciens n'avaient toujours pas ouvert un livre, trop occupés à bavarder avec les deux petits France.

Gilbert avait passé la journée à tourner en rond dans la cuisine, embêter Allemagne, tourner en rond dans le salon, embêter Autriche, tourner en rond dans la salle à manger, se cogner à un inconnu qu'il n'avait pas vu, courir à travers tout l'étage pour retrouver l'inconnu qui avait disparu, et … ne pas retrouver l'inconnu. Pour l'heure il était allongé sur un canapé, son poussin Gilbird sur son torse, en train de se demander comment il pouvait ne pas connaitre cette personne. C'était assurément une nation, il l'avait senti quand il l'avait touché, mais il ne pouvait pas être européen, il les connaissait toutes. Le prussien soupira. Qui donc aurai un intérêt à rester ici avec eux. Incapable de résoudre seul ce mystère, il décida d'en faire part à ses meilleurs amis, Francis et Antonio. Le premier qu'il trouva fut l'espagnol, occupé à déclamer son amour à son Lovi chéri.

_ Et tu l'as pas retrouvé tu dis ? C'est étrange. En même temps il y a souvent des trucs bizarres qui se passent quand on est tous réuni. La dernière fois qu'une réunion mondiale a eue lieu chez moi il y a eu une réservation d'hôtel en plus. Et puis des fois les toilettes sont occupées et tout d'un coup le loquet se lève et quand la porte s'ouvre tu vois qu'il n'y avait personne. Ou bien aussi une personne qui dit être une nation mais qui n'est pas sur la liste.

_ Ça m'est déjà arrivé ça, soupira Romano.

_ Attends tu as dit une nation pas sur la liste ?

_ Ouais il me semble que ça arrive à chaque fois qu'on vérifie nos identités quand la réunion a lieu avec nos boss.

_ C'est peut être lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est une nation.

_ En tout cas bonne chance pour le retrouver.

_ Il n'y a rien que l'awesome moi ne puisse faire. Et puis il n'y a que deux étages à fouiller.

Mais il eut beau passer et repasser dans toutes les pièces à leur disposition, il ne retrouva pas son inconnu, et ne le vit pas non plus pendant le repas bien qu'il soit passé voir tous les groupes. C'était étrange, il ne se souvenait même plus du visage de la personne qu'il recherchait activement, tout le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle semblait s'estomper. Au bout d'un moment il ne savait même plus pourquoi il observait si minutieusement la salle.

.

* * *

.

_ Mais on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul.

_ Oui mais il n'ira pas dormir avec toi !

_ Arty tu commences à m'énerver, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je dorme avec le petit puisque tu dors avec l'adulte ?

_ Mais je veux pas qu'il reste avec toi c'est tout. Il a qu'à aller avec Belgique.

_ Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller avec Bella moi. Arthur je t'assure qu'il ne va rien m'arriver.

_ Mais oui mon lapin, aller laisse les tranquille et viens te coucher.

Francis entraina son anglais vers leur chambre, laissant Alistair et son jeune double.

Un peu plus loin, Danemark frappait à une porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

_ Laisse-moi entrer Norge, pourquoi lui il peut et pas moi ?

A l'intérieur, Norvège était assis sur le lit en train d'aider le petit Matthias à enfiler un pyjama.

_ Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'il rentre ?

_ …

_ Vous êtes fâchés ?

_ Non mais il est pénible.

_ Je t'aime Norge ! cria la voix à travers la porte.

_ Dis, reprit le plus jeune, qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé à tes yeux ?

_ Mes yeux ?

_ Oui, on dirait que tu es aveugle, ou bien que tes yeux ont gelé. Ils ont pas gelé hein ?

_ Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Au lit.

_ Il va quand même pas rester là toute la nuit ?

_ Berwald le fera partir quand il en aura marre.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas lui ouvrir.

_ Non je lui ouvrirai pas maintenant dors ou je te mets dehors aussi !

L'enfant jugea plus prudent de ne rien dire de plus et chercha le sommeil en se demandant ce qui avait pu éteindre l'étincelle de vie au fond des yeux de son ami.

* * *

 **.**

 **La relation France/Danemark ne sort pas de nulle part, je me suis aperçue en voyant l'Histoire du Danemark qu'ils n'ont pratiquement jamais été en guerre contre la France ou alors uniquement indirectement, même sous Napoléon et que leur révolution a instaurée une monarchie héréditaire absolue à l'image de celle en France sous Louis XIV.**

 **Concernant la réunion de l'UE, ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun sujet d'actualité, ce n'est pas le but de cette fic.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3ème journée (1ère partie)** :

Arthur était accroupi devant la barrière magique qui les séparait du monde extérieur. Les évènements de la matinée l'avaient remotivé à chercher une solution à leur problème et Niels et Roumanie à ses côtés semblaient dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le sort frappe ces trois-là en premier. Roumanie semblait encore choqué de l'apparition de la petite Hongrie du Xème siècle qui avait voulu attaquer tout le monde (encore une).

Elle avait débarqué pendant le petit déjeuner et avait terrorisé la moitié de la salle. Arthur sourit en repensant à l'expression horrifiée de Gilbert et à la réaction du petit Francis qui avait reculé le plus loin possible en criant :

_ Ogre, c'est ogre !

_ Ogre ?

_ Hongrie. C'est mon nom, cet idiot ne sait pas prononcer.

Elle portait un pantalon et une tunique souple qui la laissait libre de ses mouvements et une dague pendait à sa ceinture. Son corps était encore marqué des rondeurs de l'enfance mais son visage était déjà fin et allongé. Elle avait regardé les autres nations d'un air hautain avant de se précipiter sur le petit déjeuner.

Cela avait un peu perturbé le repas mais Arthur ne s'en serait pas plaint si la suite ne l'avait pas directement concerné. En effet, à peine avaient-ils repris leurs places qu'Espagne était entré furieux et s'était précipité sur l'anglais qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un coup de poing au visage en guise de salutation.

_ J'avais pas eu l'occasion de te frapper à ce moment-là alors aujourd'hui je vais pas me priver.

_ Putain Antonio ! Il se passe quoi ?

_ Ce qu'il se passe ? Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

Arthur s'était retourné vers la direction qu'indiquait l'espagnol et avait failli s'étrangler en voyant un nouveau double de Francis. Celui-ci semblait avoir une quinzaine d'année et portait une lourde armure tachée de sang et de boue. Son visage était tuméfié et violacé par endroit et un bandage ensanglanté lui ceignait la tête. Soutenu par Alistair, il s'était avancé dans la pièce et avait parcouru l'assistance d'un regard sombre. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Arthur, un rictus de haine avait déformé ses traits et il avait porté la main à son épée qu'il aurait sans aucun doute dégainée si le Francis du 21ème siècle ne s'était pas interposé. Il avait entrainé son double plus loin prétextant qu'il avait besoin de soin, laissant Arthur seul avec ses douloureux souvenirs de la guerre de 100 ans qui n'avaient pas manqué de ressurgir.

Délaissant un instant ses tristes pensées, Arthur passa un doigt sur le sol à la limite de la barrière et sentit un léger picotement.

_ Créer une barrière c'est facile, lança Roumanie, mais faire en sorte qu'elle ne bloque que certaines personnes et qu'elle tienne aussi longtemps, ton frère est vraiment fort.

_ Le coup de l'ascenseur aussi est pas mal, ajouta Norvège. Dès que l'un de nous l'utilise, il refuse de descendre.

Arthur lança un coup d'œil à son ami, lui d'ordinaire si renfermé et blasé semblait vraiment concerné par ce qui leur arrivait. S'il n'était pas aussi désireux qu'Arthur de briser la magie d'Irlande, Niels avait quand même déclaré qu'il fallait résoudre ce problème le plus vite possible. Sa rencontre avec un troisième Danemark ce matin l'avait sorti de sa neutralité habituelle. Arthur était de plus en plus intrigué par la relation entre Matthias et le norvégien mais en bon anglais il faisait mine de ne pas s'apercevoir du changement de comportement de son voisin. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce nouveau double venait du 15ème siècle, au moment de l'alliance Kalmar entre le Danemark, la Suède et la Norvège. Vu la crispation de Berwald lorsqu'il s'était approché de lui, ça n'avait pas dû bien se passer. A cette époque Arthur ne s'était pas trop mêlé de ce que faisaient les Scandinaves.

_ Ou alors ce n'est pas une barrière.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandèrent Niels et Arthur.

_ Et bien peut être que le sort nous a atteint directement et que nous le portons sur nous. Si le sort interdit de dépasser une certaine limite, on a l'impression de se cogner à un mur invisible alors qu'il n'y a aucune barrière.

_ Et donc nous sommes déjà tous touchés. Ça veut dire que n'importe qui peut se voir apparaitre plus jeune ?

_ On est mal.

.

* * *

.

Francis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Expliquer à son double qu'il se trouvait au 21ème siècle n'avait pas été chose aisée, mais lui dire qu'il était en paix avec Angleterre et même toutes les autres nations européennes avait été encore plus dur, le chevalier refusant tout simplement d'écouter. De plus ce nouveau Francis venait d'une époque où tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à de la magie était pourchassé alors se retrouver six siècles dans le futur…

Il soupira. Avec Alistair, ils avaient refait les bandages du jeune homme qui semblait bien fragile sans son armure. En tant que nation il se remettrait vite, quelques jours de repos devraient suffire mais c'était assez dérangeant de se voir dans cet état.

Quand il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ses soldats qui avançaient en rangs serrés, fier de leur appartenance à la chevalerie, il revoyait le sang et la terre qui ne parvenait pas à tout absorber, il revoyait la mort faucher ses paysans qui avaient le malheur d'être sur la route des chevauchées, il revoyait Arthur rire des pillages, des tortures, de la peur qu'il semait dans la population. Arthur. C'était l'Angleterre qui l'avait attaquée et pourtant il l'avait pris personnellement, il avait voulu se battre contre Arthur. La vengeance appelle la vengeance. Et quand un être cher vous prend tout ce que vous possédez, votre paix, votre repos, vos espoirs, votre âme, il ne reste à la fin qu'un corps meurtri et perdu qui n'a plus aucune notion du bien et du mal. Combien Francis regrettait ses actions lors de cette guerre. Non seulement il avait envoyé ses hommes à la mort en ne s'adaptant pas assez rapidement au nouveau style de combat que son adversaire lui imposait, mais en plus il avait commis des actes impardonnables envers son Arthur, celui qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Cette guerre s'était déroulée il y a tellement longtemps, il avait appris de ses erreurs, il avait pardonné à Arthur comme celui-ci lui avait pardonné, mais ce qui était fait était fait et c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait à présent, d'avoir été si faible qu'il s'était laissé dominer par sa rage jusqu'à en être aveuglé.

Maintenant que sa culpabilité été ravivée, comment allait-il pouvoir faire face à Arthur ?

.

* * *

.

Gilbert n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait une nation qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ou plutôt qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà rencontré mais il ne se souvenait plus où, ni même comment elle s'appelait. Pourtant cette nation aurait dû le marquer, avec ses fins cheveux châtains, ses yeux mauves et son sourire si doux il ressemblait à un ange. Gilbert était parti à la recherche des enfants qui étaient partis jouer ensemble et il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne occupation d'aller embêter son frère avec eux quand il les avait trouvés assis autour de son bel inconnu et jouant à un quelconque jeu de société. Gilbert n'avait pas osé s'approcher de ce charmant tableau de peur de le voir se briser sous ses yeux. Après tout, il avait beau être awsomement génial, il savait qu'il cassait tout sur son passage, Elisabetha le lui avait répété suffisamment de fois. Aussi se contenta-t-il de rester sur le pas de la porte et de contempler la scène de loin. Les deux doubles de Francis étaient assis l'un contre l'autre et devaient sans doute jouer ensemble, celui de Matthias ne tenait pas en place quant à la jeune Hongrie … Elle avait déjà cet air de petite femme sûre d'elle alors qu'elle se prenait pour un garçon. Le prussien était tombé dans le panneau étant enfant, il avait pensé trouver un ami, un compagnon de jeu, quelqu'un contre qui il pourrait se battre, quelqu'un en qui il pourrait avoir confiance. Ne jamais faire confiance à une femme, surtout à une hongroise.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voie aiguë de Danaël qui l'appelait pour qu'il vienne jouer avec eux. Gilbert s'approcha et s'assit entre Francis et Matthias, de façon à pouvoir observer les deux autres. Elisabetha avait une mine boudeuse mais ses yeux brillaient de ruse, l'inconnu lui, avait le visage serein mais un éclat de malice animait son regard.

_ J'ai gagné, dit-il en souriant devant l'air dépité des enfants. Vous voulez qu'on refasse une partie ?

_ Je préfère aller réparer ma hache.

_ Et moi je veux défier Rome !

_ Si on faisait une course, celui qui aura le plus de territoires gagne !

_ Ils ne ressemblent vraiment pas aux enfants d'aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Ça va être dur de les occuper.

Gilbert regarda un instant les petits partir dans le couloir avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur :

_ Je ne crois pas te connaitre, moi c'est Gilbert, le génialissime Prusse !

_ Je m'appelle Matthieu, le Canada.

_ Ah, le Canada. Euh … c'est où ?

_ Au-dessus des Etats-Unis. Alfred est mon frère.

_ Moi aussi j'ai un frère, il est génial, pas autant que moi mais presque. Il est super fort et c'est mon petit frère à moi, même cet idiot d'Autriche a reconnu qu'il est meilleur que lui et … Tu t'entends bien avec ton frère ?

_ Ça peut aller. Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile de continuer à exister à côté de lui mais il a ses bons côtés.

_ Continuer à exister hein ? non, pas facile.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Gilbert ne savait pas quoi dire, il était tellement fier de son frère, et ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était plus une nation, … si ?

_ Je suis vraiment content que tu m'ais remarqué, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec une autre nation.

_ Un gars aussi mignon que toi n'a pas d'ami ?

C'est vrai qu'il était mignon, et il l'était encore plus quand il rougissait.

_ Je passe plutôt inaperçu d'habitude.

Gilbert sourit, il savait à quel point la solitude pouvait être pesante, surtout quand on est une nation et que le temps n'a que peu d'emprise sur sa vie, mais à présent il avait trouvé comment il allait occuper ses journées : distraire son nouvel ami pour pouvoir toujours voir son beau sourire sur son visage d'ange.

.

* * *

.

Matthias se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Avec les autres enfants il était entré dans une salle où la tension était telle que les autres avaient fait demi-tour sans demander leur reste. Lui était resté, parce que dans cette salle il y avait Norge et Berwald. En fait, les 5 nordiques étaient là, Tino assis dans un fauteuil en se faisant le plus petit possible, Norge en face de lui la tête baissée, les 3 autres debout se défiant du regard, une sixième personne avec eux. Matthias reconnu l'autre danois qui était arrivé le matin d'on ne sait où. Il semblait avoir une quinzaine d'année et lui avait tout de suite plu, ça lui disait bien de devenir comme lui plus tard. Sauf que Norge et Berwald ne semblaient pas l'aimer. Et là, le suédois, animé d'une colère froide, semblait sur le point de se ruer sur son homologue danois et l'étrangler sans aucun remords. Le jeune viking n'avait jamais vu Berwald en colère, jamais. Mais il n'aurait pas imaginé que la Suède personnifiée pourrait un jour lui faire aussi peur.

_ J'pas oublié Stockholm*.

Sa voix glaciale était terrifiante, la menace derrière ces mots était presque palpable. Le petit vit son double adulte se figer et son regard se perdre dans ses regrets mais l'autre eut un rictus de dédain et dit d'une voix méprisante :

_ Ce n'était qu'une petite rébellion sans importance, tu as signé cette alliance j'te rappelle.

_ Pas pour qu'ce soit toi qui commande.

Le viking s'approcha doucement de Norvège, contournant Islande qui s'était placé devant lui. Lui prenant les mains il essaya de capter son attention mais tout ce qu'il put en tirer fut un vague murmure :

_ Berwald ci, Berwald ça. Il n'en a que pour Berwald tout le temps.

_ Et toi, t'dis rien ?

Le plus âgé des Danemark semblait avoir perdu sa fougue habituelle et dit d'une voix sourde.

_ Je voulais juste ne jamais vous quitter et qu'on soit toujours amis. Norge …

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé d'une voix suppliante mais quand Norvège releva la tête, ce fut pour le regarder avec ses yeux de glaces.

_ On ne peut pas dire que ça ait été une réussite.

Le danois soupira et lança à Suède avant de se diriger vers la porte :

_ Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses pour Stockholm mais je les réitère. Pas la peine de t'en prendre à mon double il pensait vraiment que cette union était une bonne idée.

_ T'vas où ?

_ Jouer avec les gamins.

Le petit Matthias regarda son double sortir puis reporta son attention sur le norvégien qui tenait ses mains dans les siennes. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

_ Ça va Norge ?

_ Oui ça va, dit-il avec un sourire crispé. Va jouer avec les autres, j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

_ D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

L'enfant sortit après un dernier regard sur son ami qui semblait reparti dans ses pensées. Dehors il retrouva son double adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis que son visage empreint d'une moue concentrée le faisait ressembler à un enfant devant un problème particulièrement complexe.

_ Arg ! Je ne comprends pas ! finit-il par dire s'adressant visiblement à lui-même.

Reportant son attention sur son jeune double, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

_ Tu sais où sont les autres ? Hum, vu l'heure, ils doivent être en train de gouter. Viens on va les rejoindre.

.

* * *

.

Elisabetha ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la musique. Ecouter Roderich jouer du piano lui procurait toujours un doux mélange de joie et d'excitation. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il jouait tout exprès pour elle ou s'il était tellement emporté par son art qu'il oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait et peut être dans ces moment-là, si elle osait, pourrait-il recevoir son amour. Car elle l'aimait, d'une passion dévorante malgré un siècle de séparation. Leur mariage n'avait-il pas été heureux ? Elle avait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle avait tout accepté. Même sa liaison avec cet abruti d'Antonio. De toute façon c'était du passé maintenant. Mais elle, elle était toujours là, à attendre le moindre petit signe, la moindre attention, le moindre geste qui lui dirait que lui aussi il l'aimait toujours, que derrière son masque d'aristocrate qu'elle trouvait si beau, se cachait un homme passionnément amoureux d'elle.

Les dernières notes de la valse s'élevèrent et restèrent comme suspendues dans la pièce laissant la hongroise encore rêveuse, avant de s'éteindre définitivement, sectionnées par la voix grave du pianiste.

_ Tu m'écoutes encore.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation.

_ Ta musique me rappelle des souvenirs.

_ Tu n'es pourtant pas aussi vieille que moi, tu n'as pas l'âge de vivre dans tes souvenirs.

_ Je ne peux pas les oublier non plus.

L'autrichien ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher ses partitions. Hongrie s'en fichait de vivre avec ses souvenirs, elle ferait tout pour vivre de la même manière que lui.

Soudain elle sentit un regard sur elle et se retournant elle vit deux yeux rouges qui la fixaient. Des rires et des cris éclatèrent dans le couloir et Autriche fronça les sourcils en râlant :

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils sont agaçants ces enfants, au moins Italie ne faisait pas de bruit quand elle était petite.

_ « Il » mon chéri, Italie est un garçon.

Regardant de nouveau vers la porte elle vit que les yeux rouges avaient disparu.

.

* * *

.

Matthieu regarda d'un air étonné Gilbert partir en courant à la suite des enfants. Ils avaient passé un long moment ensemble et le canadien aurait bien voulu rester plus longtemps avec lui mais l'albinos s'était arrêté devant une porte et s'était figé. Matthieu n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui pouvait mettre le prussien mal à l'aise avant que les enfants ne les bousculent, le jeune Francis en tête, suivi des autres accompagnés de Danemark adulte. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de courir deux minutes ces gamins !

_ Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore !?

_ C'est Francis qui a volé le pain d'épice du gouter. Ça veut dire quoi putain ?

Matthieu baissa les yeux et vit Danaël qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur en mâchonnant.

_ Ça ne veut rien dire. Et tu manges quoi là ?

_ Le pain d'épice.

_ …

_ Il l'a laissé tomber dans sa course et les autres étaient trop occupés à courir, ils l'ont pas vu. Tu en veux ?

_ Mmmh, tu sais ce qui serait bon dessus ? Du sirop d'érable. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? T'as pas le droit de dire non.

.

* * *

.

Arthur en avait marre. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui devait tout faire. Niels était introuvable et Roumanie était encore en train de se disputer avec les autres Balkans. Et pour couronner le tout Francis refusait de sortir de la chambre où ils avaient installé son double du 14ème siècle. Oui bah lui aussi il avait de mauvais souvenirs de cette période ce n'était pas une raison pour s'enfermer, surtout avec Ecosse. Oh celui-là s'il l'attrapait…

Arthur entendit quelqu'un chuter derrière le coude du couloir et il alla voir en soupirant quand il tomba nez à nez avec Francis enfant qui était allongé de tout son long par terre.

_ Ah, bah c'est ça d'avoir une jupe trop longue, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

_ C'est pas une jupe.

_ Oui je sais c'est une tunique.

Un bruit de galopade les interrompit et Arthur eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les têtes des petits représentants de la Hongrie et du Danemark ainsi que ce dernier en version adulte et celui de la Prusse avant que le jeune France lui grimpe sur les épaules.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Dépêche-toi de courir ils vont nous attraper !

Arthur ne se posa pas plus de question et partit en courant Francis sur ses épaules au son de « Sus à l'anglois » crié par un certain prussien.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois dans différents couloirs, Arthur trouva un placard assez grand pour qu'il puisse y tenir avec Francis qui riait aux éclats.

_ Tais-toi ils vont nous entendre.

Maintenant ses deux mains sur sa bouche l'enfant le regarda les yeux brillants pendant qu'ils attendaient que les autres s'éloignent. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Francis arrête enfin de rire puis, ayant retrouvé son calme, il se cala plus confortablement contre Arthur qui commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes.

_ Dis Arthur, on est toujours ami à ton époque ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Eh bien … le chevalier de tout à l'heure, il a vraiment l'air de te détester.

_ Oh. Ne t'inquiètes pas Francis, c'est du passé. On s'entend bien maintenant.

Le petit sembla rassuré et posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Arthur en fermant les yeux. L'anglais sourit en sentant l'enfant se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de ce petit corps et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses jambes.

_ Ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus de bruit, je pense qu'on peut sortir.

Arthur ouvrit doucement la porte et retint de justesse un cri qui n'aurait certainement rien eu de masculin quand il rencontra le visage de Belgique à quelques centimètres du sien.

_ Alors vous étiez là ? Les autres ont été punis parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit, on vous cherche partout depuis des heures. Et je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette armoire.

_ Hein !? Mais il ne s'est rien passé !

_ Tu penses que je vais te croire ? Ton pays est réputé pour sa jeunesse débridée quant à celui-là, il doit déjà connaitre tout ce qu'i savoir sur le sexe.

Francis leva vers eux son visage innocent et les dévisagea tour à tour avec un petit sourire. Arthur soupira en pensant à l'adulte qu'il allait falloir tirer de sa cachette et suivit Bella sans plus protester.

.

* * *

.

La plupart des nations ayant été dérangées par la course poursuite des gamins (c'est-à-dire les enfants + ces idiots de Danemark et de Prusse), ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la cuisine et avaient gouté avec les enfants. Au milieu de la bonne humeur et de l'agitation qui régnaient dans la pièce, le représentant de la Norvège faisait tache.

Niels était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Son visage impassible ne laissait rien transparaître de ses bouleversements intérieurs, mais le nouveau double de Matthias commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. D'abord il n'arrêtait pas de parler, ensuite il n'écoutait personne et surtout, il ne s'intéressait qu'à Suède. Mais qu'est-ce que Berwald attendait pour l'envoyer balader. Et les deux autres Danemark qui riaient comme des idiots. Il en prendrait bien un pour taper sur l'autre. Un instant son regard croisa celui rieur de Matthias et ayant peur que l'autre ne voit son trouble, il se renferma encore plus. Même si ce sourire idiot sur son visage l'insupportait, il devait bien avouer que le rire allait bien mieux au danois que la tristesse ou la colère. Le regardant à la dérobé, Niels soupira d'ennui. Pas à dire, Matthias était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient tenir tout seul en épis sur sa tête et lui donnaient l'air de se foutre de tout, impression accentuée par son sourire joyeux perpétuellement fixé sur son visage. Quand Niels le regardait, il avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance parce que de toute façon, Matthias trouverait bien un moyen d'arranger la situation et que pour lui rien n'était impossible.

Il avait eu un peu peur tout à l'heure que Berwald et les deux Matthias en viennent aux mains mais dès que le plus grand avait quitté la salle, l'autre avait pris Island dans ses bras et n'avait plus voulu le lâcher malgré les protestations d'Emil et ça avait détendu l'atmosphère. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Matthias c'est qu'il ne restait pas en colère très longtemps. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi chiant ?

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le double viking s'effondra de rire sur lui, tachant ses vêtements avec la confiture de sa tartine. Niels le repoussa en grognant mais quand son regard rencontra les deux yeux bleus débordant de joie de vivre de l'enfant il se sentit fondre. Non ! Il avait un cœur de glace, une armure de glace, il était entièrement fait de glace et tout le monde savait que rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire fondre. Le grand sourire un peu contrit que lui adressa l'enfant fit chavirer ses certitudes. Ce n'était pas possible, quelqu'un allait forcément s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas aussi froid et indifférent que d'habitude, déjà que Tino le regardait bizarrement depuis le début de la journée !

Le norvégien sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un se pencher sur lui. Relevant la tête, il vit le visage de Matthias à quelques centimètres du sien. Niels frissonna en pensant au corps du danois tout contre le sien tandis qu'il l'enlaçait par derrière pour nettoyer la tache de confiture. Etait-il vraiment obligé de passer ses deux bras par-dessus ses épaules et de le coller comme ça ? Alors que des sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos, une douce chaleur envahi son ventre et il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des traits de son vis-à-vis. Il connaissait très bien le front haut, le nez droit, ces pommettes et ces joues arrondies par la concentration, mais Niels se complut à en suivre les courbes encore une fois. Se rendant soudain compte que les mains du danois s'affairaient sur et sous sa chemise, il se dégagea vivement et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, les joues en feux et le cœur battant la chamade.

_ Bah ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Tino poussa un profond soupir.

.

.

* : bain de sang de Stockholm en 1520, massacre suite à l'invasion de la Suède par les troupes danoises. Je m'arrange un peu avec les dates parce que c'est pas possible sinon : alliance Kalmar de 1397 à 1523.

Merci aux reviewers, followers et ceux qui m'ont mis en favori, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.


	4. Chapter 4

**3** **ème** **journée** **(2** **ème** **partie) :**

_ Francis, ouvre cette porte !

_ Je veux pas !

_ Arrête de faire ta tête de mule et ouvre, il faut qu'on discute.

_ Pas envie !

_ Je suis prêt à passer la nuit ici s'il le faut alors ouvre moi.

Arthur avait espéré toute la journée que son amoureux daigne bien le rejoindre sans qu'il ait à venir le chercher mais visiblement il pouvait encore attendre. Il s'était donc décidé à ravaler sa fierté et à aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de son frère.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement dans un grincement et Arthur entra.

_ Je voudrais te parler seul à seul, dit-il en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

_ Il y a un blessé dans cette chambre Arty.

_ C'est bon je peux marcher.

Arthur se poussa pour laisser passer le jeune français de la guerre de 100 ans en essayant d'ignorer les regards assassins et haineux qu'il lui lançait et de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur les blessures et les bandages du jeune homme et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Francis était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé. Arthur s'approcha doucement et s'arrêta assez loin de son amant, des siècles de vie plus ou moins commune lui avaient appris la patience dans ces moments-là.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de ta journée Frog, sans doute ressassé tes souvenirs, mais on s'était mis d'accord pour tourner la page.

_ Je ne peux pas tourner la page quand mon double apparait en chair et en os.

_ Alors il va falloir accepter. Accepter ce que je t'ai fait, et accepter ce que tu m'as fait.

_ Tu as gardé ces cicatrices si longtemps.

_ Celles que je t'ai infligées aussi tu les as gardées longtemps.

Son amant ne répondit pas mais il resserra ses bras autour de lui et baissa la tête. Arthur savait. Des guerres, ils en avaient connus plein, mais celle-ci gardait un gout particulier qui lui remuait les entrailles à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Ils avaient été manipulés par leurs rois, forcés de se battre l'un contre l'autre. Et ils en avaient redemandé. Parce que l'odeur du sang fait perdre la tête, parce que sentir leurs peuples s'unir derrière eux était grisant, parce qu'ils se haïssaient. Il s'était senti grandir durant cette guerre, passant du statut d'enfant-nation à celui de nation à part entière, libéré de l'influence française, acquérant sa propre langue, ses propres lois, il avait senti son lien avec son peuple se fortifier, il avait appris la joie et la fierté d'une victoire, le désir de revanche suite à une défaite. Seulement il s'était laissé emporter par l'euphorie de cette nouvelle force, il s'était cru tout permis, et avait finalement été dépassé par la puissance de ce cycle infernal de succès et de rancœur.

Il revoyait les champs de bataille où il ruait de coups le corps du français jusqu'à avoir les poings en sang, il revoyait ses regards de haine lorsqu'ils signaient des traités qui ne servaient à rien car rien ne pouvait arrêter cette guerre, il revoyait leurs accès de rage à l'un comme à l'autre d'où ils ressortaient à chaque fois encore plus épuisé physiquement et moralement.

Il ne se rappelait même plus comment ça avait commencé, comment ça avait pu dégénérer. Une histoire de territoires encore une fois. Et d'un idiot de français qui n'avait pas voulu les lui donner ! … Et d'un tout aussi idiot d'anglais qui avait préféré risquer de tout perdre. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il finissait toujours par tout gâcher avec ceux qu'il aimait : Alistair, Francis, Alfred. Il n'y avait qu'avec Matthew et Kiku avec qui il ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé, mais au vu de leurs caractères doux et conciliants, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Concernant Francis, il se rappelait parfaitement bien de leur relation à la veille de la guerre, moins « fusionnelle » qu'avant car Francis s'était un peu éloigné, mais toujours amicale et Arthur était toujours ravi quand ils pouvaient se voir. Cependant, en y repensant bien, il y avait peut-être une légère tension entre eux.

.

FLASH BACK :

Été 1337 :

_ Le roi de France est mort.

_ Encore ?

Arthur avait été appelé par son souverain de toute urgence et il avait craint le pire, mais la nouvelle de la mort du roi de son voisin France le laissait de marbre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que 4 rois se soient succédé en l'espace de 10 ans.

_ Je vais encore devoir retourner en France pour prêter hommage au nouveau roi en tant que vassal pour mes terres du continent, se plaignit Eduard, son roi.

Arthur sourit. C'était donc ça. Il allait devoir l'accompagner. Parfait, il pourrait montrer à Francis ses progrès au maniement de l'épée. Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis que le français avait signé une alliance avec Ecosse, leur relation était tendue. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, Francis n'était pas intervenu pendant les guerres d'indépendance d'Alistair, se contentant d'offrir l'asile au prétendant au trône d'Ecosse. Oui, décidément c'était une excellente nouvelle, un voyage en France lui ôterait de l'esprit ses problèmes de relation fraternelle.

.

Alistair était allongé sur le lit de son ami Francis et l'observait essayer un manteau d'apparat richement décoré.

_ Comment tu me trouves, demanda celui-ci.

_ Bof, on a l'impression que t'es en train de t'noyer dans la Manche.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet habit est trop lourd.

_ C'est plutôt toi qu'es trop frêle, répondit l'écossais en riant.

En effet, Francis avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année dont la silhouette n'est plus celle d'un enfant mais pas encore celle d'un homme. La taille fine, les traits délicats, ses cheveux qui ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules étroites, tout concourait à féminiser son apparence et le faire paraitre plus fragile qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

_ C'est pour Arty qu'tu t'fais beau comme ça ?

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. La dernière fois que je lui ai écrit c'était pour lui dire que j'allais l'attaquer s'il ne te laissait pas tranquille.

_ J'suis sûr qu'il s'en souvient même pas, Arty ne se mêle pas de politique, il s'contente d'habiter dans le château d'son roi et de le voir de temps en temps.

_ Pourquoi lui en veux-tu autant pour t'avoir attaqué alors ?

_ Parce que cet idiot est allé dire à Edouard qu'j'étais son vassal et qu'je devais lui appartenir. S'il n'avait pas insisté son roi m'aurait laissé en paix après la bataille de Bannockburn.

_ Arthur a mauvais caractère mais il a un bon fond. Il ne doit pas être au courant de ce que ses troupes font sur ton territoire.

Alistair sourit tristement. Pauvre Francis, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont les anglais étaient capables, et son frère était comme les autres. L'Angleterre possédait déjà la Guyenne, et il savait que quand Arthur voulait quelque chose il faisait tout pour l'obtenir un conflit entre la France et l'Angleterre menaçait depuis des années, et avec son gouvernement en exil, il n'y avait plus d'obstacle pour que la guerre n'éclate.

.

Arthur se concentra pour tenter de comprendre ce que les conseillers de son roi essayaient de lui expliquer. Eduard soupira et tenta une autre approche :

_ Est-ce que tu te rappelles Arthur la première fois que tu m'as accompagné en Guyenne, tu m'as dit « cette terre m'appartient, un jour France sera à moi ».

_ J'ai dit ça moi ? demanda Arthur en rougissant.

_ Oui, et bien maintenant le nouveau roi de France nous a confisqué la Guyenne. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'est plus à toi.

_ Hein, mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

_ Tu vois bien que ce roi n'est pas bien. De toute façon ceux d'avant n'étaient pas mieux, il y a régulièrement des révoltes en Flandres et dans d'autres régions.

Arthur rigola, c'était vrai que Francis n'avait pas de chance avec ses rois. Quand il l'avait vu pour le couronnement de Philippe VI il n'avait pas pu lui parler très librement à cause de la présence de son frère, et puis ils n'étaient pas restés très longtemps, son roi voulant rentrer rapidement. Mais il avait noté que Francis avait encore embelli, non pas que ça ait une quelconque importance mais le français était presque adulte alors que lui avait encore un corps de gringalet. Son Francis méritait un bon roi, pas comme celui sur le trône en ce moment.

_ Dites Eduard, vous auriez pu être roi de France, non ?

_ C'est exact, je suis un descendant de Philipe le Bel par ma mère, mais les pairs de France ne veulent pas donner la couronne à un étranger.

_ Mais je ne suis pas un étranger pour Francis. Oh ce serait magnifique que vous soyez roi de France ! Je sais, je vais aller en France pour convaincre Francis de vous prendre pour roi.

_ Vous voyez, dit Edouard à ses barons quand Arthur fut parti, ce n'était pas compliqué, il a même eu l'idée lui-même.

.

Francis se tenait dans la salle du trône, Alistair à ses côtés l'air sombre, et regardait son roi qui tenait une lettre à la main en fulminant de colère.

_ « Vous qui vous dites roi de France », bien sûr que je suis roi de France, n'est-ce pas Francis ? S'il veut la guerre, il l'aura !

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'Arthur veut la guerre ?

_ J'sais pas, répondit l'écossais, mais son roi veut ton trône.

_ Il faut que je parle à Arthur.

_ Je ne sais pas s'il t'écoutera. Arty a changé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Il a grandi.

_ Et alors, moi aussi.

_ Mouais. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'il n'est plus l'enfant que tu trouvais si mignon. Il est devenu … enfin méfie-toi de lui.

_ Merci pour tes conseils Alistair mais ce n'est pas Arthur qui va me faire peur.

.

Le navire sur lequel se trouvait Arthur s'approchait des côtes françaises avec à son bord un nombre important de soldats, pour assurer sa sécurité avait dit Edouard. Il avait hâte d'arriver. Il avait écrit à Francis pour lui dire qu'il voulait s'entretenir seul à seul avec lui sur un sujet important. C'était la première fois qu'il allait débattre de politique avec quelqu'un et que France soit la première personne avec qui il essaierait ce nouveau jeu l'excitait terriblement.

Une fois à quai, Arthur se rendit avec une solide escorte jusqu'à la maison communale où devait l'attendre Francis. Il était là, et seul comme il lui avait demandé.

_ Tu as peur de te perdre, lança le français, pour avoir besoin d'autant de gardes du corps ?

Arthur s'arrêta en face de lui. Francis le dépassait encore d'une bonne tête.

_ C'est que les routes par chez toi ne sont pas très sures, lui répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Francis fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Lui faisant signe de le suivre, il le conduisit dans une pièce au premier étage où ils seraient tranquilles.

_ Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Arthur avait assisté à suffisamment d'entretiens avec son roi pour savoir qu'engager la conversation trop brutalement ruinerait ses chances de succès, aussi se contenta-t-il de s'approcher de la fenêtre et de contempler le port.

_ Cette ville a l'air prospère, je suppose que le commerce rapporte beaucoup.

_ C'est une drôle d'entrée en matière que de se flatter soi-même.

_ Allons Francis, je suis ton plus proche voisin de ce côté-ci, normal que les relations commerciales de cette région se fassent avec moi. Je remarque juste que cela t'est bénéfique.

_ C'est toujours bénéfique de faire du commerce avec d'autres nations, seulement après on risque de devenir dépendant d'elles et je n'ai aucune envie d'être dépendant de toi.

Arthur sourit. Quelle franchise ! Francis ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience de négociation, et visiblement Arthur était meilleur que lui. Plusieurs de ses rois, ministres et intendants lui avaient dit, ne jamais être trop franc quand on parlemente, quel que soit le sujet.

_ J'ai entendu dire que d'autres de tes régions qui elles ne sont pas dans ma sphère d'influence commerciale avaient plus de mal avec leurs économies.

Francis se renfrogna. Arthur lui, jubilait. Il ne pensait pas qu'écraser Francis comme ça lui procurerait autant de plaisir, et la moue qui déformait les traits de son voisin ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir de recommencer.

_ J'ai entendu dire que certaines de tes régions s'étaient faites massacrer par tes propres troupes.

_ Si tu parles d'Alistair …

_ Ecosse est une nation.

_ Plus pour longtemps, son territoire est anglais, son peuple est anglais et donc il est à moi. Et puis je ne suis pas venu pour parler de lui mais de toi !

Non, il ne devait pas s'énerver.

_ De moi ? Et en quoi puis-je bien t'intéresser ?

_ Mais tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Enfin si, mais non, enfin tu te souviens de cette succession, à la mort de ton dernier roi ? J'ai revu l'arbre généalogique de ta famille royale, et bien ce n'est pas la bonne personne qui a hérité du trône.

_ Arthur, seul un français peut diriger mon pays.

_ T'as bien mis un roi normand sur mon trône quand t'as débarqué en 1066 !

_ C'était pas pareil, tu n'étais pas encore un royaume.

_ De toute façon Edouard est français par sa mère.

_ Peut-être mais c'est Philipe qui doit régner.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Les yeux bleus de Francis contre les yeux verts d'Arthur. Ils tinrent leur duel silencieux pendant une minute et éclatèrent finalement en même temps :

_ Tu n'es qu'un idiot incapable de se faire obéir par ses régions !

_ Espèce de crétin qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre chez lui et chez les autres !

_ Tu te soucies bien plus de ton apparence que de tes paysans qui meurent de faim !

_ Tu laisses ton roi te manipuler !

_ Et toi tu es tellement faible que n'importe qui pourrait t'envahir !

_ Je ne veux pas entendre ça de la part d'un gamin !

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin ?

_ Qu'il aimerait bien que je lui fasse à manger parce qu'il n'a toujours pas appris à ne pas bruler ses aliments ?

_ C'est ça retourne à la cuisine c'est la place d'une fille !

_ Je vais appeler le fantôme d'Aliénor pour qu'elle te remette à ta place !

_ Tu n'as pas honte de te cacher derrière une femme ?

_ Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont une française est capable.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Francis sourit :

_ Ça fait du bien de crier un bon coup.

En vérité il était ravi, ses chamailleries avec Arthur lui avaient manquées. L'anglais lui, réfléchissait Francis était vraiment un idiot, un idiot trop naïf et vraiment faible. Il avait besoin d'un souverain fort et puissant, pas ce mollasson de Philipe.

_ Ecoute Francis, ton royaume traverse une crise en ce moment, je pense que même à la cour tu t'en es rendu compte.

_ Je suis suffisamment lié à mon peuple pour savoir ce qu'il traverse.

_ Bien. Edouard n'est pas un saint, je sais que des fois il a des manières plutôt expéditives et que cela peut causer du tort à la population mais des fois cela est nécessaire, il peut redresser ton économie et éteindre les révoltes qui menacent dans le nord et dans l'est.

_ C'est un français que je veux sur le trône de France.

_ Ah mais que tu es têtu !

_ De toute façon le genre de répression dont ton roi est si friand ne marchera pas sur mon peuple.

_ On ne perd rien à essayer.

_ J'ai dit non Arthur.

_ Mais tu m'énerves ! Comment peux-tu dire non alors que je te fais la meilleure proposition du siècle !

_ Perdre mon statut de nation tu appelles ça la meilleure proposition du siècle ! Ne me fais pas rire.

_ Enfin voyons tu sais bien que tu resteras mon égal.

_ Je préfère te faire la guerre plutôt que de renoncer à ma liberté !

_ Liberté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ce mot ? Comme si on était libre ! Toutes nos actions sont guidées par celles des autres, à chaque fois que tu prends une décision tu la prends par rapport à ce qu'ont dit ou fait les autres. Et encore plus avec ce statut de nation auquel tu tiens tant, nous sommes soumis à ce que ressent notre peuple, aux caprices de nos rois, aux épidémies, aux famines, au besoin de conquêtes…

_ Et bien tes conquêtes, vas les faire ailleurs que chez moi ou chez Alistair.

_ Crétin vous êtes mes deux voisins. Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps à discuter avec toi ?

_ C'est ça retourne sur ton ile et restes y.

Pour le coup ce fut au tour d'Arthur de se renfrogner : il s'ennuyait seul sur son ile, et qu'on n'aille pas lui parler de ses frères. Francis se mordit la lèvre, c'était sorti tout seul, pourtant il le savait que l'anglais souffrait de solitude.

_ Je suis désolé Arthur, tu peux venir me rendre visite quand tu veux mais je garderai mon roi.

_ Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, puisque tu refuses de donner le trône à Eduard, on le prendra de force.

Il avait pris sa décision, si pour pouvoir rester en France il devait faire la guerre à Francis, et bien il la ferait.

_ La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ce sera sur un champ de bataille, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

_ Idiot, murmura Francis quand il eut disparu dans les escaliers, ton roi nous a déjà déclaré la guerre.

FIN FLASH BACK

.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu franchir le point de non-retour aussi rapidement et sans s'en apercevoir. Ça lui était tombé dessus, un jour Francis l'avait détesté, et tout le reste s'était enchainé très vite.

C'était pendant le siège de Calais, Arthur avait enfin envahit le nord de la France et il se sentait parfaitement bien sur ce territoire, comme si c'était là sa vrai place. Il ne se formalisait pas des habitants de la ville qui refusaient de céder, de toutes façon avec le blocus ils finiraient par mourir de faim. Quand on lui avait annoncé que le représentant de la France voulait le voir, il avait jubilé. Francis qui voulait lui parler ! C'était trop beau, il voulait déjà se rendre ? D'accord, sa flotte s'était faite littéralement écraser par la flotte anglaise mais quand même, il aurait voulu s'amuser encore un peu. C'était donc l'esprit confiant qu'il avait demandait à France d'entrer sous sa tente. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça.

Le jeune français avait quelques blessures légères qui guériraient rapidement et que l'anglais survola du regard comme si de rien n'était, de toute façon Francis avait déjà connu des guerres. Non, ce qui le cloua sur place ce fut ses yeux. Eux d'habitude d'un si beau bleu avec une lueur de tendresse et de malice, étaient à présent sombres et effrayants, comme un gouffre sans fond. Il n'y avait aucun signe menaçant dans la posture du français mais quand il parla, ce fut comme si un seau d'eau glacée s'était déversé sur la tête d'Arthur. Froide, dure, tranchante. Cette voix-là n'était pas celle de son ami, et elle le terrifia, non par elle-même, mais parce qu'elle sortait de la bouche de Francis, celui avec qui il s'amusait quand ils étaient enfants, celui qui le consolait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, celui en qui il avait confiance. Il ne comprit pas un mot de ce que la voix lui dit, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, il avait parfaitement saisi le sens de ce qu'elle disait. Il n'y avait plus d'ami, plus de confident, plus de jeux. Il n'y avait à présent qu'une nation ennemie. Arthur ne parvint pas à dormir cette nuit-là, ni à arrêter ses larmes, ni à arrêter de trembler. Francis n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que le vide dans son cœur. Un vide qu'il avait fini par remplir avec de la haine. Parce que même si le français le repoussait, lui le voulait toujours.

_ Francis...

La voix d'Arthur se brisa. « _Tu es à moi_ ». Cette phrase l'avait hantée suffisamment longtemps. Oui, il voulait que Francis lui appartienne. Et il avait été prêt à lui déclarer la guerre pour ça. Il l'avait fait souffrir et maintenant il s'en voulait. C'était tellement idiot, des regrets. L'Angleterre ne regrette rien, elle assume. Mais quand il avait vu le jeune double de France et le spectacle désolant de ses actions passées imprimé sur sa peau blanche comme s'il l'avait marqué au fer rouge, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Pourtant, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps il adorait ça, marquer France, afin que chacun comprenne qu'il était sa propriété. L'idée qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de faire mal à Francis le comblait.

Le français sentit son lapin perdre son assurance et s'approcha doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment proche pour sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Quand Arthur vit les yeux de Francis embués de larmes qu'il retenait à grand peine, d'autres images se superposèrent et le doux visage de son amour s'effaça pour laisser la place à celui qu'il devenait quand il perdait le contrôle, un Francis qui laissait sa rage et sa colère le submerger, un Francis aux regards haineux qui devenait tellement violent que ses propres hommes s'éloignaient de lui. L'instant d'après il vit les beaux yeux de France voilés par la souffrance et l'incompréhension ça c'était le jour où ils avaient signé le traité de Troyes et où Francis reconnaissait avoir perdu. Et puis un autre visage lui vint à l'esprit, celui de Francis après la mort de Jeanne d'Arc, un regard triste et doux où il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère, juste de la détermination.

Francis enfouit soudain son visage dans le cou de l'anglais qui sentit sa chemise se transformer en mouchoir et murmura d'une voix rapide bien que ponctuée de sanglots :

_ Je t'ai tellement détesté pendant cette guerre … tellement, tellement … d'avoir … réveillé le monstre en moi et … même dans mes moments de lucidité je ne pouvais que rejeter la faute sur toi parce que … sinon j'allais complétement me faire envahir et … en même temps … te voir t'amuser de ma souffrance alors que toi-même tu n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur la situation … te voir sur un champs de bataille au milieu de tous ces morts … Mais comment t'as pu nous faire ça Arthur ?

Arthur resta un moment silencieux, maintenant l'autre blond le plus près possible de lui, s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas sombrer dans les profondeurs de ses souvenirs. Des bribes lui revenaient en mémoire, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas de ce que tu m'as fait pendant cette guerre Francis, on était trop jeune pour arriver à faire la distinction entre nous et nos pays. Je … je voulais te posséder et j'ai foncé sans réfléchir. Ce … c'était stupide.

Il continua à le câliner jusqu'à sentir le français se détendre dans ses bras. Ils avaient un peu abordé le sujet à la signature de l'Entente Cordiale mais aucun des deux ne voulaient compromettre ce projet en risquant de remettre sur la table une des plus grandes querelles de leur histoire. Finalement il avait fallu qu'un double surgisse de cette période pour qu'ils osent enfin en parler un peu. Posant ses lèvres sur les cheveux de son amant, il murmura :

_ Tu as refusé de me voir pendant plus d'un siècle après ça.

_ Je sais. Pardon.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un long moment avant qu'Arthur relève la tête et respire un grand coup pour essayer de retrouver un peu de dignité.

_ On devrait aller dîner avant que les autres mangent tout.

_ J'ai pas faim.

_ Si Francis il faut y aller. Essuie-toi les yeux.

Ils attendirent que le français se calme avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Francis avait beau ne plus être une très grande puissance, il n'en demeurait pas moins la France, et personne ne voit France pleurer, personne à part Angleterre.

.

.

 **Alors, voici un chapitre où Arthur dévoile ses sentiments plutôt confus (mais on peut le comprendre) sur la guerre de 100 ans. Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Bon, encore une fois je m'arrange avec les dates: la guerre de 100 ans débute en 1337, mais Philippe VI a été couronné en 1328. Pour le prétendant au trône d'Ecosse, il s'agit de David II qui s'est installé en France en 1334.**


	5. Chapter 5

**4** **ème** **journée (1** **ère** **partie):**

Arthur était allongé contre son amant qui dormait encore, la tête posée sur son torse quand les premiers cris de la journée avaient retenti. Il ne daigna même pas se lever, de toute façon ça n'avait pas réveillé Francis et il préférait le regarder dormir. Les autres sauraient très bien se débrouiller sans eux. Se concentrant sur la respiration calme du français, il ferma les yeux et tenta en vain de retrouver le sommeil. La scène de la veille lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, se superposant aux échos de souvenirs plus lointains.

Tout à coup Francis se redressa en criant :

_ C'est la voix d'Arthur !

_ Eh mais je suis là moi.

Le français se retourna pour le regarder d'un air hébété. Ses grands yeux bleus encore embués de sommeil semblaient vainement chercher à comprendre ce que son amant faisait à ses côtés. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Alistair entra sans plus de cérémonie, la mine passablement contrariée. Il s'arrêta devant leur lit et tendit le bras. Attrapé par le col de sa cape verte, un enfant blond avec d'épais sourcils gesticulait en traitant l'écossais de tous les noms.

_ Y a ça qu'est apparu.

_ Thutur !

Alistair le lâcha et tourna les talons, laissant les deux autres adultes contempler la personnification de l'Angleterre enfant.

_ Francis c'est toi ?

_ Oui mon lapin c'est moi. J'ai grandi.

_ Mais je suis où là ? Pourquoi cet enfoiré d'Alistair a grandi aussi ? C'est qui lui ?

Le petit anglais contemplait son double avec un regard accusateur. Devant l'air atterré de son amant, Francis prit les choses en mains.

_ On va avoir besoin de mon jeune double.

.

* * *

.

Matthieu soupira. Il avait espéré un peu plus de calme aujourd'hui mais c'était sans compter sur une bande de nations pas plus matures les uns que les autres enfermées au même endroit. L'homme allongé à côté de lui grogna dans son sommeil. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans son lit déjà ? Ah oui. C'était la faute de cet idiot d'albinos. Pourquoi ? Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, alors pourquoi le soir ne se rappelait-il pas de lui ? Pourquoi était-il passé près de lui sans le voir ? Pour une fois que quelqu'un faisait attention à lui. Le canadien avait fini par s'enfuir loin de tous ces gens qui ne le voyaient même pas et avait atterri dans un bar. Il préférait ne pas penser à la suite et la façon dont il avait fini la nuit dans les bras d'un inconnu.

Pourtant il avait déjà repéré le prussien, difficile de faire autrement. Il le voyait à chaque meeting, à chaque fête, régulièrement chez Francis aussi. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Il se contentait de l'observer, et de l'entendre rire car il était toujours au milieu des autres, parlait fort et prenait part à chaque discussion, chaque événement, chaque plaisanterie. Il aimait beaucoup son rire. Il tintait agréablement à ses oreilles comme si des milliers de clochettes vibraient ensemble. Quel que soit l'endroit où se rendait le prussien, il était toujours entouré de ces clochettes qui annonçaient sa présence et attiraient l'attention du monde sur cet homme que Matthieu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Il aurait aimé être comme lui. Bon peut être pas complétement, mais il aurait au moins voulu savoir s'imposer comme Gilbert.

Mais le canadien n'y arrivait pas. Il ne prenait aucune place et donc les autres ne lui en laissaient pas. La loi du plus fort. Encore et toujours.

.

* * *

.

_ Donc si je comprends bien, personne n'a encore compris où et quand nos nouveaux doubles apparaissent ?

_ Si on le savait crois bien qu'on les attendrait de pieds fermes, prêt à leur sauter dessus pour les attacher, comme ça peut être qu'on pourrait dormir le matin !

Ils étaient en effet tous de très mauvaise humeur depuis qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire de grasse matinée, ni même se réveiller tranquillement. Ils s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine et regardaient les nouveaux venus assis face à eux sous la garde de Suisse. Celui-ci avait été le plus prompt à réagir et avait ramené tout le monde dans une même pièce afin de discuter de la situation. Ludwig prit la parole d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant :

_ Bon, résumons. Quatre personnes sont touchées à ce jour : Francis, Matthias, Elisabetha et Arthur. Pour France nous avons deux doubles enfants, celui de la guerre de 100 ans et maintenant un pirate.

_ Corsaire.

_ Silence ! En plus c'est pareil.

_ Non ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne suis pas comme ce rustre d'Albion qui attaque tout le monde sans distinction, même ses propres bateaux. Non, non. Moi je m'occupe de libérer les océans de ces infâmes anglais, … essentiellement.

Arthur frissonna sous le regard que lui lançait le corsaire, mi provocant, mi menaçant. Il avait un visage encore très jeune, 17 ou 18 ans d'âge physique guère plus, et son expression évoquait celle d'un lycéen turbulent, bien que son sourire enjôleur paraisse vraiment effrayant lorsque s'y associait l'éclat sauvage de ses yeux, contenant un savant mélange d'arrogance, de désir et de perversité. Ne surtout pas se retrouver seul avec lui, surtout pas.

_ Je continue. Donc en plus du corsaire, nous avons les doubles de Danemark : un viking, un de l'Union Kalmar, et le dernier qui vient de l'époque des Guerres du Nord si j'ai bien compris ?

Le nouveau danois qui avait essayé d'attaquer Berwald à peine arrivé était maintenant attaché solidement à sa chaise et regardait ses interlocuteurs d'un œil noir.

_ Bon, concernant Hongrie il y a deux enfants, une du 10ème siècle et l'autre de l'époque ottomane. C'est bien ça ?

Elisabetha ne répondit rien, observant son nouveau double avec un vif intérêt. Cette époque ne lui avait pas laissé que de bons souvenirs, mais c'était à ce moment qu'elle s'était construite, qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle ne laisserait personne lui marcher sur les pieds. La petite fille en face d'elle avait une douzaine d'année et semblait prête à profiter pleinement de ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir.

_ Et pour finir, nous avons Angleterre enfant qui est apparu. Et vous n'avez toujours aucune idée de la façon de nous débarrasser de ce sort ?

Les magiciens se consultèrent du regard. Non, ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste.

_ Moi j'ai une idée ! On a qu'à inventer une machine à voyager dans le temps et on ramène tout le monde à son époque.

_ On n'a pas encore découvert le voyage dans le temps Alfred. Cela étant si on trouvait une formule pour créer un couloir temporel ça pourrait marcher.

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est la même idée vu de deux façons différentes.

_ La ferme Frog ! Je n'ai pas les mêmes idées qu'Alfred.

Là-dessus chacun avança des hypothèses en parlant en même temps.

Le jeune Francis s'approcha du petit représentant de l'Angleterre et lui prit la main en souriant.

_ Je suis bien content que tu sois là. Tu vas voir on s'amuse bien ici.

_ Je ne les aime pas les autres. Et il y a même cet abruti de viking.

_ Et bien on restera juste tous les deux. Viens je vais te faire visiter.

Danaël regarda partir les deux autres enfants avec envie. Il ne voulait pas rester avec les adultes, son ami viking était occupé à attirer l'attention d'un homme qui semblait fait de glace et qui lui faisait peur, quant aux filles … ouais, et bien il irait jouer tout seul.

_ Je te signale que si tu ne t'étais pas disputé avec Irlande on n'en serait pas là !

_ C'est trop fort, ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?

_ Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas la peine de se disputer, ça ne résoudra pas notre problème. Ne fais pas cette tête-là Autriche, personne ne t'accuse. Je propose que les … hem, utilisateurs de magie se réunissent pour trouver une solution. Les autres je vous rappelle que la réunion de l'UE a été avancée à demain.

_ Eh Danaël !

L'enfant se retourna et vit un visage avec des yeux rouges et encadré de cheveux blancs penché sur lui.

_ Ça te dit qu'on aille embêter mon frère ?

.

Les nations sortirent les unes après les autres sous l'œil morne de Matthias qui les regarda passer devant lui sans bouger. Norvège le bouscula mais sans doute ne le fit il pas exprès. Du moins c'était ce que le représentant du Danemark voulait croire. Lorsque Suède arriva à son tour à son niveau, il lui asséna un grand coup sur l'épaule dans un geste qu'il souhaitait visiblement réconfortant mais qui fit grimacer le danois.

Matthias poussa un long soupir quand il fut enfin seul. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui donner le tournis. Trois doubles avaient débarqué de son passé et il craignait les réactions de ses amis. Après tout, il avait parfaitement conscience que ça ne devait pas être facile pour eux de le revoir plus jeune, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Son regard se posa sur son nouveau double, tout droit sorti du 17ème siècle, pendant les guerres du Nord. Cette période avait été marquée par de nombreux affrontements entre Suède, Russie et lui, et impliquant les autres pays alentour : Pologne, Lituanie, Prusse, Finlande… Soupirant de nouveau il s'approcha de lui.

_ Tu promets de ne plus attaquer Berwald ?

Le grognement qui lui répondit n'était pas très évocateur mais Matthias dut s'en contenter. Tout en détachant les liens de son jeune double, il surveillait l'entrée de la cuisine. Les autres étaient partis en abandonnant le nouvel arrivant mais lui ne pouvait pas. On ne tourne pas le dos à son passé, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du Danemark dans son âge d'or. Il était fier de lui à cette époque-là. Il se considérait comme la plus grande nation du Nord. Bon, titre qu'il disputait à Suède et Russie. Tiens, où était-il d'ailleurs ce russe ?

_ Il va nous falloir des alliés.

_ Hein ?

Matthias regarda son double sans comprendre. Des alliés, pourquoi faire ?

_ Ben alors, tu viens ! J'ai vu qu'Islande avait grandi il pourrait nous aider.

_ Qu … non ! Laisse Emil en dehors de ça. Enfin c'est notre petit frère !

Matthias regardait son double, effaré. Comment pouvait-il vouloir mêler Emil à ses projets de, de … de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne comptait quand même pas continuer à se battre ici !

Le plus jeune se retourna d'un coup et empoigna son ainé par le col, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son double. Le danois vit au fond de ses yeux tellement de haine et de rancœur qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe de se dégager.

_ Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis mon époque mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Suède se moquer de moi parce que JE suis plus fort que lui.

Matthias se rattrapa tant bien que mal lorsque son double le lâcha.

_ Je vois, fit celui-ci avec un rictus au coin des lèvres, tu as perdu. Ou alors tu es devenu trop lâche pour te battre ? Qu'as-tu fais de ma puissance, hein ? Où est-il notre rêve d'unifier la Scandinavie ? Regarde-toi, tu es pathétique.

_ La ferme ! C'est toi qui ne comprends rien. On n'est plus en guerre depuis longtemps et c'est une bonne chose. Je sais … je sais bien que je ne le voyais pas mais, Norge et Emil ont souffert pendant cette période. Tu ne peux pas leur demander de renouer avec ça. Tu as oublié ?

Matthias baissa la tête. Non, son double ne pouvait pas avoir oublié ça. Norvège avait fait en sorte que son frère reste loin des combats ce qui fait qu'Emil était resté souvent seul et éloigné d'eux et avait souffert de solitude. Niels lui, était resté à ses côtés, se prenant de plein fouet les conséquences de la guerre sans se plaindre. Et puis un jour Matthias l'avait vu. Norge en pleur, Norge en sang, Norge recroquevillé sur sa terre souillée. Et ce jour-là Matthias s'était promis de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir.

_ Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas oublié. Et justement, celui qui l'a mis dans cet état, celui qui l'a blessé pour nous atteindre, le responsable de ça, c'est Suède.

Mattias ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Son double voulait une vengeance, et prouver au monde entier, et surtout à Niels, qu'il était capable de le protéger, que c'était avec lui qu'il devait rester, parce qu'il était bien plus fort que Berwald. Comment lui dire que c'était précisément comme ça qu'il allait faire souffrir tout le monde.

En tout cas il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, ou il allait provoquer une catastrophe.

.

* * *

.

Arthur marchait à grands pas dans le couloir en maudissant son frère. Pourquoi devait-il aller chercher ce que cet idiot avait oublié. Et puis enfin, on ne laisse pas trainer un grimoire dans un salon à la portée du premier venu. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne. L'anglais s'avançait vers la table basse quand il entendit la porte se refermer et la serrure être actionnée.

_ On dirait que tu cherches à m'éviter, c'est pas très gentil tu sais.

Sans qu'Arthur puisse comprendre comment, il se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, le double de Francis penché sur lui.

_ Eh bien mon chéri, je t'ai manqué ?

Incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente Arthur ne put que contempler le beau visage du corsaire se rapprocher du sien et l'embrasser passionnément. Quand ils se séparèrent, Arthur était comme enivré. Oui, ces lèvres lui avaient manqué, avec leur gout salé, sucré, épicé, un tourbillon de saveurs qui lui rappelait des plages de sable blanc, des tavernes suffocantes, des tempêtes en plein océan. Prit d'une soif soudaine pour les sensations que ce corps au-dessus de lui lui apportait, il passa ses mains derrière la nuque du français et l'attira contre lui. Se désaltérant à ces lèvres taquines qui refusaient de s'ouvrir, Arthur se sentait revivre, comme si le désir qui montait en lui avait été refoulé pendant longtemps.

_ Ne me dis pas que le Francis de ton époque te laisse seul et éploré toutes les nuits ? On dirait que ça fait des siècles que tu n'as pas été satisfait.

_ Francis est … toujours aussi bon. C'est juste que là, il y a comme quelque chose en plus. Un gout d'interdit.

_ Que dirais tu d'envoyer valser les interdits avec tes vêtements ? Cette chose-là est vraiment à la mode ?

_ Francis il y a des enfants dans le couloir !

_ J'ai fermé la porte mon lapin.

Ne trouvant plus d'objection, le britannique se laissa faire.

Les douces mains du français s'afférèrent à défaire les boutons de sa chemises avec aisance. Arthur s'était toujours demandé comment il pouvait avoir des mains pareilles alors que la vie en mer était si rude, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion que déjà la bouche de son amant revenait vers la sienne. Les gestes du corsaire mêlaient délicatesse et brutalité dans un dosage parfait. En peu de temps Arthur n'avait plus aucune notion de temps ou d'espace. Tout ce dont il se souciait, c'était le corps chaud et plein de promesses au-dessus de lui. Un corps dont il connaissait chaque parcelle et chaque point faible. Un corps qui lui faisait revivre l'amour passionné et sauvage qui avait été le leur à une époque. Ils n'avaient aucuns tabous, aucunes limites. Juste eux deux. Perdus au milieu d'un océan infini, ils pouvaient s'aimer sans complexes, loin de leurs pays et de leurs responsabilités. Libres.

.

* * *

.

Katya s'approcha doucement de son frère. Il se trouvait dans un immense salon et avait tiré les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Elle l'avait vu entrer il y a un grand moment déjà et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'isolait volontairement lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde à un meeting mais là, ça faisait quand même longtemps. Elle le trouva allongé sur un canapé, les yeux clos mais elle le savait éveillé : Ivan avait peur de dormir depuis qu'enfant, il avait vu des humains mourir de froid dans leur sommeil. Elle s'accroupit à côté :

_ Vanya.

L'ombre du russe était toujours aussi menaçante mais Katya n'était pas impressionnée, son frère ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Elle n'osa cependant pas le toucher, ses réactions étant quelque fois disproportionnées.

_ Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Sa voix fatiguée n'était qu'un murmure. L'ukrainienne avait toujours aimé sa voix, douce et froide, comme un tapis de neige qui assourdit tous les autres bruits. La même sérénité s'empara d'elle comme à chaque fois, pourtant elle ne pouvait ignorer l'intonation triste de son frère.

_ Tu ne devrais pas rester seul.

_ Alors fais un avec la Russie, laisse-moi t'annexer.

Il s'était relevé d'un bond et lui avait saisi les mains.

_ Je ne peux pas Vanya, mon boss ne veut pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te laisse tout seul, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles tandis que l'homme devant elle s'affaissait dans ses bras. Houlà, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Grande sœur, je ne comprends pas. Je sens tellement de vide en moi. Quand je vois les autres ça me réchauffe le cœur mais dès que je m'approche, la joie disparaît de leurs visages, il n'y a plus que la peur. Pourtant j'ai suivi tes conseils, j'ai essayé de me faire des amis. Je leur ai souri, mais ça n'a rien changé.

_ Tu es trop imposant Vanya. Et puis tu as des amis ! Regarde Alfred.

_ Ce capitaliste ! Mouais, il s'occupe de Natalia, c'est vrai que comme ça elle ne m'embête plus.

_ Elle voulait juste un peu d'attention de ta part. Tu es son grand-frère chéri après tout.

Katya soupira discrètement. Depuis le temps que son frère ne voulait plus être seul. Mais il s'y prenait mal aussi, annexant les plus faibles, s'alliant avec les plus forts qui profitaient allègrement de sa puissance. Mais tous finissaient par le quitter, personne n'aime les ténèbres, surtout quand elles sont entourées d'une aura de mystère. Et mystérieux ça Russie l'était. Encore aujourd'hui les rumeurs allaient bon train sur son compte.

Reportant son attention sur lui, Katya vit qu'il était dans la lune. Ses yeux vitreux ne laissaient passer aucune expression mais le reste de son visage était tendu comme s'il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans l'enchevêtrement de ses pensées. Elle connaissait ce regard, celui d'un homme perdu qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il est rejeté.

Approchant lentement sa main de sa tête, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et deux danois entrèrent, l'un d'un pas décidé, l'autre faisant la tête. Ivan se reprit aussitôt, son visage lunaire et souriant remplaçant instantanément le visage que seule sa sœur connaissait.

_ Eh bien, en voilà des façons.

_ Russie je te propose une alliance !

_ Une alliance ?

Katya fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Son frère était intéressé, elle le sentait.

_ Oui, contre Suède.

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

_ Si tu négocies bien le traité de paix, sans doute des territoires de Pologne-Lituanie.

Et voilà, son frère était aux anges ! Non seulement il allait pouvoir avoir des « amis » en s'alliant avec cet incapable de Danemark mais en plus il pensait pouvoir se rapprocher de Toris et Felix en s'appropriant certains de leurs territoires. L'ukrainienne se prit sa tête dans ses mains en se désolant de la naïveté de son frère. Mais comment la Russie pouvait elle ne serait-ce que s'imaginer se faire des amis de cette façon ?

_ Stop !

Ah quand même, le vrai Danemark allait enfin réagir.

_ On n'est plus au 17ème siècle, il n'y a plus de guerre contre Berwald et la Pologne et la Lituanie sont indépendantes !

Il lança un regard insistant à la nation russe qui ne lui rendit qu'un sourire enfantin.

_ Donc vous ne pouvez pas attaquer Berwald.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, le danois croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa son double hélas pas le moins du monde impressionné.

_ Oh mais on peut se liguer contre lui sans l'attaquer.

Misère, qu'est ce qu'il avait en tête celui-là ? Katya aurait bien aimé avoir une poêle elle aussi, comme ça elle pourrait leur remettre les idées en place. Mais elle n'avait qu'une vielle fourche et elle avait peur de leur faire vraiment mal (c'est que c'est pointu au bout ces trucs-là).

_ Ne t'inquiète pas cher double, avec Russie comme allié, Suède se rendra sans qu'on n'ait rien à faire.

Plantant là la représentante de l'Ukraine, le double de Danemark empoigna Ivan et Matthias chacun par un bras et les entraîna dans le couloir.  
.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient à grands pas, ils croisèrent France adulte qui venait dans l'autre sens. Matthias sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine quand il le vit, le français arriverait bien à raisonner ces deux fauteurs de troubles.

_ Francis tu tombes bien …

_ Vous avez vu Arthur ?

_ Heu non, il n'est pas avec les autres à fouiller dans un vieux bouquin ?

_ Non, je viens de leur apporter du thé mais il n'y était pas.

Francis s'éloignait déjà, maugréant contre son anglais tandis que Matthias était entrainé par son double, le poids dans sa poitrine reprenant sa place.

.

* * *

.

Arthur était bien. Il avait eu peur ce matin en se réveillant à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment et avait eu du mal à comprendre comment il était arrivé là, d'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas compris mais maintenant Francis était là alors tout allait bien. Le petit garçon regarda son compagnon de jeux assis à côté de lui. Il dégageait une aura réconfortante et Arthur se sentait en sécurité avec lui. En fait tant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les parages il était bien, parce qu'après, quand une autre nation s'approchait, Francis allait lui parler et Arthur n'aimait pas ça. Son Francis ne devait rester qu'avec lui.

_ Tiens, j'ai fini.

Francis lui tendait l'arc qu'il venait de réparer avec les moyens du bord. Il ne serait pas très précis mais au moins Arthur pourrait protéger France. Cet idiot avait tendance à parler à trop de monde. Enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui, bien sûr que non. C'était juste qu'il était la seule personne qu'il connaissait ici et s'il restait avec lui, c'était uniquement stratégique.

_ Tes flèches ne sont pas abimées ?

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à son carquois. Non, cet imbécile d'Alistair n'avait cassé que son arc, disant que c'était dangereux pour un petit d'avoir ça. N'importe quoi, il n'était pas petit !

_ Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_ On peut visiter l'endroit.

_ Oh, j'ai fait un plan regarde.

L'anglais regarda les feuilles que lui montrait son ami et haussa un sourcil.

_ C'est incompréhensible ton truc, y a des traits partout.

_ Méchant, c'est de l'art. Et puis j'y ai passé du temps. Oh je sais, je vais te montrer la salle de bain, tu verras c'est amusant.

Francis l'entraina dans les couloirs en suivant son plan et en quelques minutes ils furent complètement perdus.

_ Je t'avais bien dit que tu dessinais mal.

_ Pff.

Intérieurement Arthur rigolait. Francis ne pourrait plus se vanter de ce qu'il avait appris à Rome.

_ Mais on n'est pas du tout perdu. Regarde.

_ C'est une chambre.

_ Oui, et les salles de bains sont dans les chambres.

Arthur regarda le français passer joyeusement devant lui. Bon elle avait intérêt à être amusante cette salle de bain.

_ Aaah !

Arthur avait bondi derrière Francis qui riait de servir de bouclier entre le petit anglais et le jet d'eau qui s'écoulait en éclaboussant tout le lavabo.

_ Ça t'a fait peur Tuthur ?

_ Pas du tout, je veux pas être mouillé c'est tout.

_ Il y a même de l'eau chaude. C'est comme les thermes à Rome.

Et voilà, il allait parler de Rome, de sa culture latine, de ses frères adoptifs qu'il ne voyait presque plus, et ça, Arthur ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre.

_ Aïe. Tu m'as brulé !

_ Oh pardon mon lapin.

Francis attrapa la main d'Arthur et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Arthur sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait pas dit ça pour avoir un bisou, même s'il aimait bien. Non ! Il n'aimait pas quand Francis l'embrassait et d'ailleurs il aurait retiré sa main si cet idiot ne la tenait pas.

Francis sourit devant l'air embarrassé du petit. Il était vraiment trop mignon avec son visage couleur coquelicot. Bon, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui montrer d'autre ?

_ Ça te dit de voir la cuisine ?

.

* * *

.

Danaël et Gilbert avaient exploré chaque couloir et chacune des pièces des deux étages mais après des heures de recherche infructueuse, ils n'en pouvaient plus et s'étaient posés dans la cuisine pour discuter d'un plan d'action. Et là Danaël s'endormait devant son verre de jus de fruit en écoutant vaguement le génialissime prussien monologuer. Soudain ils entendirent des voix d'enfants en provenance du couloir et les petits France et Angleterre entrèrent.

_ Tiens salut vous deux ! Ben vous en faites une tête.

_ On vient de croiser Féliciano et il a absolument tenu à nous raconter …

_ Où ça ?

Le jeune français le regarda interloqué, peu ravi de se faire interrompre mais Gilbert s'en fichait : là où il y avait l'italien, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il y ait aussi Ludwig.

_ Heu, dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Tu veux qu'on te montre ?

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le prussien suivit les enfants jusqu'à un salon où il y avait effectivement son frère et son petit ami qui discutaient. Enfin Féliciano parlait avec animation tandis que l'allemand essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses papiers.

_ Kesese. Alors bruder, tu te cachais ?

Allemagne soupira en sentant le mal de tête pointer son nez. C'était déjà dur de supporter le babillage de Féliciano à longueur de journée alors si son frère s'ajoutait à la partie, il pouvait aller chercher un cachet tout de suite. Et puis pourquoi y avait-il trois enfants qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux soupçonneux. Il aimait bien les enfants en général, mais là, enfermé depuis quelques jours avec une bande de marmots qui n'arrêtaient pas de courir et de crier à tout va, il commençait à saturer. Celui avec les gros sourcils le regardait avec hargne, comme s'il prenait pour un affront personnel le fait d'être haut comme trois pommes à côté de l'imposant allemand. Plutôt amusé par la frimousse de l'anglais, Ludwig se pencha vers lui.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça tu sais ? dit-il d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne voulait.

_ Pff, comme si tu allais me faire peur ! répondit l'enfant en reculant derrière le jeune France.

_ Je t'interdis de faire du mal à mon protégé ! s'exclama Francis en voyant la figure sévère de l'allemand. Au fait, tu es qui toi je ne t'ai pas reconnu.

_ Allemagne.

Gilbert se figea un instant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir compris quelque chose de très important mais son cerveau bloquait à le lui énoncer clairement. Il regarda Ludwig, puis Féliciano, puis de nouveau Ludwig.

_ Karl ? C'est toi ?

Le prussien réagit au quart de tour et attrapant le double de France il partit en courant, Arthur sur les talons, sous le regard plus qu'étonné de son frère.

_ Franciiis ! On a un problème !

.

.

 **Et voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**4** **ème** **journée** **(partie 2):**

_ Toi tu as couché avec mon double.

Francis regardait d'un air faussement accusateur son anglais qui bafouillait devant lui. Il était tellement mignon avec ses joues rouges et sa chemise froissée. Il n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de faire un tour près d'un miroir et ses cheveux en bataille ainsi que son air embarrassé le rendait encore plus attirant aux yeux du français.

_ Euh, et bien, en fait c'est lui qui … Ne me regarde pas comme ça Francis, c'est comme si j'avais couché avec toi. Et puis venant de toi, je trouve ça gonflé de me faire des reproches, t'as quand même couché avec la moitié de la terre !

_ Mais je ne t'ai pas fait de reproches.

Là Francis était plutôt surpris. Pourquoi remettait-il la question de ses anciennes conquêtes sur la table ?

_ Tu veux que je te cite le nombre d'amants que tu as eu? Il y aurait de quoi remplir dix gros bouquins !

_ Mais j'ai jamais …

_ Oh et puis tu sais quoi tu me gonfles !

_ A … Arthur !

Le français regarda impuissant son amant sortir furieux de la pièce. Il avait juste voulu le taquiner, pourquoi s'était-il mis en colère tout seul ? Il savait le sujet de ses nombreux amants douloureux pour Arthur c'est pourquoi ils n'en parlaient que très rarement, mais là il n'avait pas du tout voulu parler de ça. Et puis cette manie de partir dès qu'ils avaient un problème, c'était pénible. D'accord comme ça ils ne se sautaient pas à la gorge à tout bout de champs, mais enfin des disputes dans un couple c'est normal. Si Arthur était parti, c'était qu'il n'allait pas bien, et s'il n'allait pas bien, alors Francis devait aller le voir.

Tout à coup, une tornade entra dans le salon :

_ Francis ! On a un problème.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Gilbert ? soupira le français.

Le prussien semblait paniqué et derrière lui son double et celui d'Arthur reprenaient leurs souffles.

_ Si ça se trouve on est déjà tous touché par le sort de Carwyn.

_ Et alors ?

_ Ça veut dire que n'importe qui peut apparaitre enfant. Y compris Féli et Lulu.

Francis resta un instant sans voix, le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau et que les connexions se fassent pour comprendre toute la portée d'une telle révélation.

_ … Merde.

_ C'est exactement ce que j'me suis dit. Bon on fait quoi ?

_ Je vais appeler Carwyn tout de suite.

_ Il est au courant ?

_ Non. Tu ne veux pas ?

Gilbert fit la grimace. Non, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'un minimum de personne soit au courant.

_ Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Pourquoi a-t-on dû fuir ?

Francis s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que son jeune double.

_ Ecoute, hem, pourrais-tu ne pas parler de Karl aux autres ? Et l'appeler Ludwig.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je … je ne peux pas te le dire mais c'est important.

Le jeune France échangea un regard complice avec le petit Arthur.

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange de mon silence ?

_ … ?!

Malgré la gravité de la situation Gilbert ne put se retenir de rire quand il vit la tête que faisait son ami. Alors comme ça il avait oublié qu'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps tout se monnayait si un enfant nation voulait survivre. D'une voix plus rude que d'habitude, Francis réplica :

_ La vie amoureuse de deux personnes que tu considères comme tes frères est en jeu.

_ Oh ça va, je ne dirais rien. Viens Arthur on s'en va.

Entrainant l'anglais à sa suite, l'enfant quitta la salle sans se retourner, même lorsqu'ils croisèrent le France corsaire qui se dirigea vers Francis.

_ Dis-moi je n'ai pas encore vu Matthieu. Il n'est pas là ?

_ Si.

Francis le regardait les lèvres pincées. Le problème n'était pas qu'il ait couché avec Arthur, le problème était que son lapin s'était fâché à cause de ça, ou du moins il était sûr que son double avait sa part de responsabilité.

_ Ah. Je suppose qu'il a grandi, je ne l'ai peut-être pas reconnu.

_ C'est ça.

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ Arthur est fâché.

_ Ah ! J'en étais sûr. C'est parce que je suis meilleur que toi au lit et il regrette mon époque.

_ De quoi !

_ Matthieu, Matthieu. Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

_ Gilbert c'est pas le moment. Je viens de recevoir une des seules insultes que je ne peux accepter.

_ Oh voyons, je ne m'insulterais pas moi-même.

Le prussien laissa soudain échapper un couinement désespéré.

_ Ma … Mattieu ! Je l'ai complétement oublié ! Oh non. Francis, dis-moi où il est !

_ Mais j'en sais rien. T'affoles pas comme ça, tu le verras surement à midi.

_ … Ouais.

Gilbert vacilla, sa génialitude soudainement remise en question. Mais comment avait-il pu oublier le doux Canada ?

.

* * *

.

Elisabetha écoutait son double se plaindre que Gilbert la snobait et refusait de lui adresser la parole, fait vivement approuvé par son autre double plus jeune. Ah, mais pourquoi avait-elle deux apparitions enfants plus turbulente l'une que l'autre qui se fâchaient dès que quelqu'un émettait l'idée qu'elles n'étaient pas des garçons comme elles en étaient persuadées. En tout cas elles ne tenaient pas en place et avaient trouvé très drôle de faire peur au double gaulois de France qui avait fini par se réfugier près d'Alfred. L'américain était plus que ravi de l'attention que lui portait l'enfant, en revanche, ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à sa copine qui en voulait encore à Danël de lui avoir volé un de ses précieux couteaux.

Les deux petites filles devant elle se ressemblaient énormément. La première devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans d'âge physique, la deuxième en avait 12, et toutes deux lui tournaient autour depuis une heure pour qu'elle aille dire à Gilbert de s'occuper d'elles. Franchement ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de laisser le prussien se débrouiller avec ces deux petits monstres mais elle ne voulait rien lui demander. En fait, elle ne voulait pas lui parler et si elle pouvait aussi éviter de le voir, ce serait parfait. Inutile de dire qu'il l'insupportait à parler fort, gesticuler continuellement et rire de tout sans se demander si ses moqueries ne blessaient personne. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça, après tout, elle appréciait plus ou moins Gilbert à l'époque ottomane, c'était un bon adversaire et si ses doubles voulaient lui parler, elle n'allait pas les en empêcher. Mais hors de question qu'elle s'approche de ce malotru. Le mieux serait qu'elle les confie à Sadik, comme ça elle serait libre d'aller espionner les autres nations. Elle avait bien vu que l'apparition du double corsaire de France avait réveillé des souvenirs chez la plupart des nations et elle se doutait qu'ils essaieraient de calmer leurs pulsions avec leurs amants d'aujourd'hui, ce qui signifiait plein de couples gays se tournant autour au même étage qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chance de prendre quelques photos.

.

* * *

.

Arthur rageait tout seul depuis qu'il avait revu son Francis. Mais quelle idée d'aller le voir tout de suite après ! Et puis d'abord c'était la faute de son stupide double. Si ce corsaire n'était pas aussi magnifique, avec un corps de rêve, musclé comme il faut, le teint parfaitement halé, Francis dans toute sa splendeur quoi ! Il n'avait jamais aimé sa peau pale de bon aristocrate anglais, alors que celle de Francis lui allait tellement bien, et il aimait tellement l'embrasser et la mordiller, surtout au niveau de son cou. Et après, descendre ses lèvres sur cette peau douce, retracer les lignes de ses muscles, s'attarder sur ses tétons qui durcissaient sous ses attentions et ... bref. En tout cas tout à l'heure, c'était le corsaire qui s'était jeté sur lui donc il n'avait rien à voir la dedans. Fichu corsaire! La voix suave de son amant qui lui susurrait des paroles perverses à l'oreille, et ces yeux, qui brillaient si ardemment, et ces manières, à la fois délicates et rudes, tout l'avait comblé. Francis qui laissait ressortir son côté animal, ça lui plaisait tellement. Le corsaire avait eu l'air surpris qu'il se laisse prendre aussi facilement. Non ce n'était pas de la passivité, sombre crétin ! Ils n'étaient juste pas obligés de se battre à chaque fois. En tout cas ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était énervé comme ça, et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en était pris à Francis et ses nombreux amants.

En fait si, il savait pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Et ce n'était pas la faute de son Francis. Le problème c'était son double. Il avait couché, et avait apprécié, avec le plus grand débauché que la terre ait porté. Le Francis de l'époque de la piraterie avait couché avec toutes les nations qu'il connaissait. Et Arthur était au courant à chaque fois. Ça avait commencé juste après la guerre de 100 ans, ils ne se voyaient plus mais les histoires du magnifique blond de France et ses innombrables conquêtes arrivaient en Angleterre. Il savait que c'était une vengeance de la part du français, un message pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais à lui, qu'il serait toujours libre. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus sur les océans, Arthur ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Enfin il ne le violait pas non plus mais c'était assez brutal.

Il s'en fichait que Francis le blesse sur un champ de bataille, au moins l'anglais était sûr d'occuper toute son attention. Mais en temps de paix, quand il savait son amour dans les bras d'un autre, surtout quand c'était une autre nation, il sentait son cœur saigner comme jamais une épée ne pourrait le faire même en le transperçant jusqu'à la garde. Il voulait Francis pour lui, rien que pour lui. Il le désirait si fort que ça lui faisait presque peur. Il lui suffisait de croiser les reflets bleus de ses prunelles pour vouloir se jeter sur lui et le prendre sur la première surface plane venue jusqu'à ne plus se soucier de rien, peu importe le lieu et les personnes présentes. Il voulait absolument tout avoir de lui, son corps, son cœur, son âme, et occuper ses pensées les plus pures comme les plus obscènes.

Quand il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder entièrement cet homme, et l'avoir à lui seul, il s'en était éloigné et avait tenté de taire ses sentiments. Mais où qu'il aille, le français était là, trouvant toujours une remarque désobligeante à lui faire, aussitôt suivie d'une autre, beaucoup plus sensuelle, murmurée à son oreille.

Insaisissable.

Cet homme était insaisissable. Même prisonnier dans une cale il lui avait toujours paru libre comme l'air. Un soir ici, un soir ailleurs. Pourtant petit à petit il avait fini par gagner sa confiance, jusqu'à ce que son amant se livre de lui-même et se laisse enchainer à son amour. Ça avait été long, mais cela en valait la peine. Et il semblait aimer ça ce _stupid frenchy_. Toujours chez lui, à lui faire à manger, à lui dire des mots doux, à le regarder comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Bon il continuait à se moquer de lui mais Arthur ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Et il était heureux avec lui.

Donc il était vraiment stupide qu'il se soit énervé tout seul. En râlant, Arthur fit demi-tour.

.

* * *

.

_ Je ne le vois nulle part.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Gil, il va arriver.

_ Oui mais si il ne vient pas, je l'ai quand même lâché alors que je venais de le rencontrer.

_ S'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon petit Matthieu, Gilbert je te promets que tu vas le sentir passer !

Francis soupira. Son double corsaire l'agaçait de plus en plus. Et maintenant Gilbert était inquiet à propos de Canada. En même temps même si Matthieu était discret, il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la matinée.

La salle de réunion se remplissait petit à petit. On avait bougé les tables de façon à ce que chacun puisse manger avec ceux qu'il voulait. Francis nota une certaine crispation en provenance de la table des Nordiques, mais son regard fut attiré par Sadik, le représentant de la Turquie, qui avait pris la nouvelle Hongrie sur ses genoux et qui souriait comme un papa gâteau. La petite en profitait pour chiper sans retenue dans son assiette mais cela ne le faisait que rire davantage. Sentant un regard insistant sur elle, l'enfant se retourna et fixa France avec un petit sourire en coin. Francis se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Reportant son attention sur Gilbert qui gesticulait en expliquant à l'autre France pourquoi le génial lui allait retrouver Matthieu, Francis ne vit pas la petite fille sauter de son perchoir et se diriger dans leur direction. Par contre il vit très bien la tête de son anglais préféré apparaitre à l'entrée de la salle et sourit en le voyant s'avancer vers eux. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, Francis sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa chemise et baissant les yeux, il remarqua la hongroise qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

_ Salut France, tu n'as pas trop changé à ce que je vois. C'est vrai que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu il faisait sombre mais j'ai bien reconnu ton visage. Tu avais l'air tellement pressé et content de rejoindre Sadik dans sa chambre l'autre nuit.

L'enfant continuait de sourire tandis que Francis sentait son estomac se remplir de plomb. Il releva la tête avec appréhension. Arthur savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'amants, mais avec la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il risquait de mal le prendre. Et en effet, le regard vert remplis de tristesse que Francis croisa le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste Arthur tourna les talons et s'en alla précipitamment.

_ Non mais ça va pas d'embêter Franny avec ça ?

_ Ah tu as fini par voir que j'existais ?

Gilbert se mordit la langue. Non il ne voulait pas lui parler à cette chipie.

Le corsaire posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de Francis.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas il reviendra. En attendant Matthieu n'est toujours pas là.

Francis se crispa à cette phrase en se demandant comment son double pouvait être aussi insouciant vis-à-vis de son anglais et se retournant un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il attrapa la main du corsaire toujours posée sur son épaule, la lui tordit et siffla entre ses dents :

_ Ne t'approches plus d'Arthur.

_ Sinon quoi ? minauda le corsaire pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Francis ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et partit à la recherche de son amant. Le corsaire le regarda disparaître en se demandant où en était sa relation avec l'Angleterre au 21ème siècle. Se retournant vers Gilbert, il sourit en le voyant aux prises avec une hongroise qui avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

_ Et toi alors ? A chaque fois que je m'approche de toi tu pars en courant. Je suis si effrayant que ça ?

Gilbert soupira. La jeune Hongrie était plantée devant lui et semblait bien s'amuser à lui tourner autour dès qu'il faisait mine de changer de direction. Visiblement il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir affronter l'un des monstres de ses cauchemars.

_ Ok, céda-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La fillette releva ses grands yeux et le regarda avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Soudainement mal à l'aise devant son ami à présent adulte, elle se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre tandis qu'elle triturait ses petites mains. Gilbert la regarda ébahit. Il n'avait jamais vu Hongrie hésiter à lui parler ni même se mettre dans cet état-là devant qui que ce soit. Se radoucissant, il s'accroupit devant l'enfant et tenta de se rattraper :

_ Euh… je suis désolé, … c'est juste que je suis en froid avec ton double en ce moment. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi mais …

Ouais, pas très doué en excuses. En même temps d'habitude il s'arrangeait pour éviter ce genre de situation. Il essaya de reprendre ses explications sans s'embrouiller davantage quand le rire sonore de Hongrie parvint à ses oreilles. Il se figea, déconcerté par le changement rapide d'attitude de la brune qui le regardait à présent avec une pointe de pitié. Oh qu'il la détestait quand elle était comme ça.

_ Ah, ah, ce que t'es bête ! Si tu es fâché avec mon double c'est à elle que tu dois faire des excuses.

Oui parce que les deux jeunes Hongrie avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'Elisabetha était une femme. Seulement pour elles, c'était un coup de Roumanie qui l'avait transformée en femme pour une obscure raison (ça c'était la version de la plus petite) ou pour profiter honteusement de son corps selon la plus grande à qui Elisabetha avait répondu en riant qu'elle savait se défendre.

Gilbert regarda l'enfant comme si elle avait dit une énormité, et d'ailleurs elle avait dit une énormité. Présenter des excuses à Eli, non mais et puis quoi encore, c'était elle qui était en tort !

_ C'est hors de question ! C'est à elle de s'excuser pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.

La petite fronça les sourcils. Gilbert ne restait pas en colère très longtemps d'habitude, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le distraire de ses rancunes et il passait facilement à autre chose. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux ? Elle décida de mener son enquête mais n'insista pas de peur de braquer le prussien. Autant commencer par lui rappeler qu'ils étaient amis.

Francis était resté silencieux durant l'échange et même s'il n'appréciait pas tellement Hongrie, il devait avouer que le comportement du prussien était étrange. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et lui empoigna le bras pour le guider vers la porte.

_ Allons chercher Canada.

_ Tu t'enfuis ? cria l'enfant.

Gilbert grimaça mais ne ralentit pas et fut heureux qu'elle ne les suive pas.

.

* * *

.

 _(Deux heures plus tard) :  
_

Gilbert et le double corsaire de Francis avaient cherché Matthieu dans toutes les pièces où il aurait pu être mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il ne restait plus que la chambre devant laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent. L'auto-proclamé génialissime prussien était un peu stressé, ne sachant s'il devait entrer en premier ou laisser passer France, défoncer la porte comme il le ferait avec n'importe qui ou bien frapper en premier. Parce que voilà, il devait bien admettre que le petit Canada n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait était frappé de la douceur et de la délicatesse qui se dégageaient de cette nation et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde ne se retournait pas sur son passage. La voix du corsaire interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

_ Tu comptes attendre encore longtemps ?

Gilbert lui décocha un regard noir. Non mais il ne voyait pas qu'il était en pleine préparation mentale pour son face à face avec un ange. Respirant un grand coup, il ouvrit la porte. La pièce était dans un désordre tel que le prussien ne put faire un pas sans se prendre les pieds dans un tas de linge et il s'étala de tout son long. Relevant la tête, il contempla ce fouillis en se demandant comment on pouvait vivre, ou même simplement respirer dans cette pièce. Le corsaire s'avança à son tour en prenant garde de ne pas tomber et s'approcha du lit où une grosse forme était cachée par la couette. Gilbert s'approcha à son tour, inquiet. Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre lui faisait craindre que le canadien ne soit malade. Après un regard entendu, les deux amis tirèrent les couvertures et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un énorme ours polaire de très mauvaise humeur d'avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil. Ils reculèrent instinctivement jusqu'à ce que Francis bute contre la cloison qui séparait la salle de bain de la chambre et que Gilbert se cogne contre l'armoire. L'ours ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention et récupérant la couverture, il se recoucha dans un grognement. Gilbert croisa le regard de Francis et vit avec soulagement qu'il était aussi terrifié que lui. Mais qui garde une telle bête féroce dans son lit ?

_ Je … je vais vérifier la salle de bain.

Parce qu'on a beau être un pirate, pardon corsaire, très courageux, voir le petit ourson tout mignon tout gentil qu'on laisse dormir avec sa petite colonie, tout à coup devenir un gros ours grognon et pas commode, ça fait quand même un choc. Francis se glissa dans la pièce d'à côté, abandonnant le prussien à son triste sort.

Gilbert regarda autour de lui, espérant trouver quelque chose pour se défendre si l'animal venait à l'attaquer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un monticule de vêtements plus gros que les autres. Intrigué, il s'approcha et glapit quand la forme émit un gémissement. Reprenant ses esprits, le prussien s'aperçut que la chose avait une forme humaine et qu'elle sanglotait sous la couverture qui la recouvrait entièrement. Tout doucement, Gilbert avança sa main et fit glisser le tissu au sol. Deux grands yeux mauves emplis de larmes se fixèrent alors sur lui.

_ Mat …

Avant d'avoir pu se remettre de sa surprise de découvrir le canadien recroquevillé par terre et pleurant comme une madeleine, le dit canadien se jeta à son cou. La forte odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait du blond déstabilisa le prussien qui failli s'étrangler en voyant les bouteilles vides autour d'eux. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout que son nouvel ami aimait se réfugier dans la boisson. Comme celui-ci s'accrochait toujours désespérément à son T-shirt, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et essaya de le consoler du mieux possible. Lui donnant de petites tapes dans le dos, Gilbert se retourna pour appeler Francis quand Matthieu se détacha de lui et cria de sa voix fluette tout en le fusillant du regard :

_ Méchant ! C'est de ta faute !

_ Ma faute ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

La douleur qu'il lut dans le regard du canadien répondit à sa question sans que celui-ci ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Impuissant, Gilbert sentit la porte de sa propre peur s'ouvrir doucement, assez lentement pour qu'il puisse prendre pleinement conscience de l'horreur qui l'attendait s'il ne la fermait pas immédiatement. Mais il était paralysé, incapable de se protéger lui-même. Il avait fait vivre à celui avec qui il voulait être ami, la pire expérience possible, celle d'être invisible. Il connaissait ça pourtant. Ça lui était arrivé. Lorsqu'il avait perdu son statut de nation, le lien qui l'unissait à son peuple et à sa terre s'était brisé. Ce lien qui était la raison même de son existence n'était plus et il s'était senti fondre petit à petit. D'une certaine manière c'était Russie qui l'avait sauvé, séparant l'Allemagne en deux, et il l'avait gardé avec lui, l'empêchant de disparaître pour de bon. Il ne souhaitait ce qu'il avait subi en URSS à personne, mais au moins il était toujours là, même après la réunification avec son frère. Pourtant, il était toujours terrifié quand il se réveillait le matin que les gens ne le voient plus, qu'ils passent devant lui sans le remarquer. C'est pourquoi il se levait aussitôt et allait chercher quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui pourrait le rassurer en lui disant que oui, il existait toujours. Son frère et ses amis avaient pris l'habitude de cette drôle de manie et ne faisaient plus attention, mais c'était tellement important pour lui.

Ivan l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, mais la peur de disparaître aux yeux du monde était toujours présente. Gilbert l'avait enfermée dans un coin de son esprit, refusant de céder à la panique. Pourtant elle était toujours là, insidieuse, le forçant à se faire remarquer, à ce que tout le monde le voit, que tout le monde sache qu'il était toujours vivant. Il n'avait pas eu à se forcer beaucoup, il était du genre très sociable et sûr de lui avant. Maintenant il faisait juste semblant. Parce que le lien était rompu, et que la peur le contrôlait.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses souvenirs. Le corsaire se pencha vers Canada et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes en lui caressant les cheveux. Gilbert croisa ses yeux bleus plein d'inquiétude et mit un peu de temps à comprendre que ce regard était pour lui. En effet, il tremblait comme une feuille et il était difficile de dire qui, entre le canadien et le prussien, s'accrochait à l'autre.

_ Ça va aller Franny. C'est juste que je m'attendais pas à le voir dans cet état. Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher Francis et Arthur.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu aller chercher Arthur ?

_ Bah Canada est une de ses anciennes colonies.

_ …

_ Oublie. Ou Alfred.

_ Non !

La voix de Matthieu était vraiment aiguë mais aussi tellement désespérée que ni Francis ni Gilbert ne purent se résoudre à le quitter même pour aller chercher de l'aide.

_ Dis-moi Matthieu, reprit le français d'une voix douce, c'est la première fois que tu bois comme ça ou bien tu le fais régulièrement ?

Canada releva la tête et fit une moue absolument trop craquante d'après Gilbert qui voyait le visage du canadien de trois quarts mais qui fit frémir Francis.

_ Kuma … je-sais-plus-comment a bu aussi…

Bon, ça expliquait l'état de l'ours.

Matthieu regarda le français un moment puis tourna la tête lentement pour regarder Gilbert. Celui-ci lui sourit le plus gentiment possible mais le canadien fondit en larme, faisant culpabiliser le prussien.

_ Je veux plus être tout seuuul…

Gilbert sentit son cœur se serrer devant cet aveu. Il restait là, stupidement assis par terre avec Matthieu qui pleurait dans ses bras, et il avait beau se dire qu'il devait faire quelque chose, rien ne lui venait. Francis lui parla mais il n'entendit rien, trop concentré sur les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir pour prêter attention au français. Soudain il sentit qu'on éloignait le canadien de lui. Le corsaire l'avait soulevé et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Gilbert le suivit des yeux mais était incapable de bouger. Sa peur revenait, et avec elle, tous les souvenirs qu'il essayait d'enfouir loin de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, afin de réduire leurs tremblements et d'atténuer le bruit des coups qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Doucement il se laissa glisser au sol. De toute façon il n'y avait personne dans cette chambre, et Francis était suffisamment occupé avec Matthieu. Il ferma les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscient.

.

 __ Si tu es invisible, comment ça se fait que je puisse te frapper ?_

 _Il lui mit une claque qui résonna contre les murs froids de la salle._

 __ Si tu n'existes plus comment ça se fait que je puisse te toucher ?_

 _Il colla sa bouche contre la sienne et l'embrassa fougueusement._

 _L'air autour d'eux était froid, les lèvres du russe étaient gelées, mais sa langue qui se battait avec la sienne était chaude, le sang qui coulait de ses blessures le brûlait._

 __ Je vis dans le froid depuis toujours, pourtant je suis toujours en vie. Tu crois vraiment que les apparences sont importantes ?_

 _Il le frappa de nouveau, au visage, dans le ventre, sur son torse. Sous l'avalanche des coups, Gilbert sentait ses blessures se rouvrirent, il sentait la douleur dans tout son corps, il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines._

 _Ivan s'arrêta et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas RDA. Tant que tu as mal, c'est que tu es vivant._

.

.

 **RDA : République Démocratique d'Allemagne = Allemagne de l'Est**

 **Ne frappez pas l'auteur s'il vous plait, elle a conscience d'être sadique au point de faire souffrir Canada mais elle vous promet un happy ending pour lui.**

 **Après réflexion je crois que j'adore tourmenter les personnages et les pauvres, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines.**

 **Je ne vais pas avoir accès à un ordinateur pendant quelques jours donc le prochain chapitre sera posté dans 3 semaines environ.**


End file.
